Highschool DxD: Life As a Devil
by Mad-Dog170
Summary: He was told he was just a normal guy. But the truth is, he's a normal guy with abnormal blood. It won't be until he dies that Michael Williams will come to see his true potential as a Human/Devil hybrid. But with the help of a few new friends, that just might be possible. Bad at summaries. Rated M for language, blood, and future lemons. OCxHarem with Rias as main.
1. Character Bio

Character Bio

**Only own my OC and my original Sacred Gear**

**Hey guys! Maddog is back with yet ANOTHER new story. This story will feature the same OC I use in my other stories, and he WILL be replacing Issei in this story.**

**So this is just to explain my OC in this story and what he can do.**

**Oh and one more thing: you can tell me if you don't like this story but let me know why so I can try and fix it, cause I want everyone who reads this to like it. But I beg of you PLEASE don't say you hate it because it's an OC story. I'd also like it if you guys weren't very harsh about it because I have a short fuse and I really don't wanna flip out on you guys in the review responses I do. Thanks guys.**

* * *

Name: Michael Williams

Race: Human/Devil hybrid

Age: 17 (2nd year)

Gender: Male(obviously)

Hair: Black, messy(pretty much bed head), medium length

Eyes: Brown (Red when his powers are out of control)

Height: 6 ft

Body type: Muscular(but not too muscular), tan, scars on his chest that also appear on his back.

Personality: Caring, stubborn, sarcastic, strong, bit of a sadist.

Likes: Fighting, guitar, video games, rock music, his friends.

Dislikes: Missing a good fight, people who look down on others, people who abuse women, country music, etc.

Occupation: 2nd year student at Kuou Academy

Outfit: White t-shirt with flames rolling around the sleeves and forming an 'X' on the chest and back, tight black jeans with a red belt, red watch on his left wrist, black fingerless gloves, and white sneakers.

Weapons/Devil Arms: Red Queen, Rebellion, Lucifer, Gilgamesh, Agni and Rudra, Nevan, Ebony and Ivory, Blue Rose, and special weapons that will be revealed in a later chapter.

Background: Michael's human mother, Jill Williams, died giving birth to him, leaving his father to take care of him. And he did a good job doing it, even without a mother Michael still had a happy childhood. But what he didn't know was that his father was a Devi, making Michael a half-blooded Devil. In fact, his father was none other than the legendary Dark Knight Sparda. Seeing how Michael was half human and half devil, he was targeted by many of those who didn't like the idea of a hybrid devil. Since Michael was sure to be in constant danger, Sparda raised his son to be the best swordsman ever. Michael actually had a natural talent when it came to wielding a sword. Over the years Michael never needed to really defend himself from those who sought him dead. In fact when there was a possibility he would be targeted, Sparda saw to it that the treat was disposed of, in hopes of his son never finding out he had Devil blood flowing in his veins. At the age of 6 Sparda gave Michael a sword known as Red Queen, saying it was the "family sword" when that wasn't the case. The real family sword was in a hidden basement beneath their house in Jacksonville, Florida. When Michael was 10 years old, Sparda was killed by a Fallen Angel stabbing him multiple times with a Spear of Light. Michael came home to a wrecked house and a dying father. Before Sparda had passed, he told his son about the basement where the real family sword, Rebellion, was. As he imparted that bit of information Sparda also transferred his spirit into the sword, so that one day he could continue training his son. Michael was then taken in by his Uncle Sora in Japan, where he would continue training alone so he could one day find his father's killer, and end their life. Michael also took it upon himself to learn how to shoot a gun. His Uncle gave him his lucky guns, Ebony and Ivory. Michael also had a large double-barreled gun, which he called Blue Rose. About a week before enrolling at Kuou Academy, Michael moved out of his Uncle's house and bought his own apartment. To this day, even at 17, he is still unaware of his Devil bloodline. Though he was aware about the world of Devils and all that. The first time he killed an enemy was when he was 13, and one of the Devils who considered him a waste of space attacked him. He collected the Devil's soul and achieved the Devil Arm, Gilgamesh. Since then he continued killing those who would attack and obtain new Devil Arms every now and then.

Family: Jill Williams (Human) (deceased)

Father: Sparda (Devil) (spirit lives in Rebellion)

Uncle: Sora (Human) (living)

Sacred Gears: Boosted Gear: (you already know what it does)

Unholy Arsenal: This sacred gear allows the user to forge any weapon imaginable: be it a gun, sword, and everything in between. But the weapon can only be forged if the user sacrifices some blood. The forged weapon can only be used for a certain amount of time, depending on how much blood was sacrificed. If time happens to expire and the weapon disappears, there is a 30 second recharge before another weapon can be made. The Balance Breaker of this gear extends the amount of time a weapon can be used and lessens the recharge time a blood limit, it also gives the user the ability to make two weapons at once instead of one.

* * *

**So yeah this story will feature attributes from Devil May Cry, cause those games are amazing and it seems kinda appropriate.**

**If you guys want me to give a better description just let me know and I'll update this bio before I post the first chapter. And because they original sacred gear I'm open to you guys giving me ideas for weapons to create. As always I'll be sure to give credit where credit is due it I use it. As mentioned before: ANY weapon goes.**

**I really hope you guys enjoy this story and I look forward to writing the first chapter and hearing what you think of it. And don't be shy to review. As long as you don't completely, utterly grill my ass and say it's bad cause it's OC centric or cause he replaced Issei, we'll be golden.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I'm a Devil?

**OC is mine**

**Holy fucking shit, I wasn't expecting so many reviews and favorites already. That being said let's respond to the reviews we already got.**

**wqs: I'm aware of the whole name thing, but I can't change the name after I've decided what it is. I'm sorry it just doesn't feel right to me.**

**dakkaman777: Don't worry about it dude, I understand how that could have been missed, if I wasn't writing the story I'd have missed it too. So dont put yourself down. And I like the way you think with the weapons, that's a pretty good idea. I'll try to get those in cause they sound pretty fucking cool.**

**cexer1: Thanks for the idea dude,I'll see if I can't incorporate those into the story at some point.**

**vincent the vizard: Thanks man, your support is always appreciated.**

**Time to this party started. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

"Where the hell is that damn outfit!? Fuck I'm gonna be so fucking late!"

This is Michael Williams. He is an American teenager who was previously living with his uncle in Japan, until he decided to get his own place. Thanks to his inheritance that was given to him when his father died, it was possible. He had the money since he was 10, but he decided that he wouldn't use it until he decided to live on his own.

Today was supposed to be Mike's first day at Kuou Academy as a second year student. Kuou Academ used to be a school just for girls, but they recently started alowing boys at the Academy, and Mike decided to enroll. There was only one problem... He lost his uniform.

Don't let any of this fool you, Mike is really a Devil. Well half Devil, on his father's side. He's just unaware of his heritage. He is aware of the world of Devils, seeing as how he's been attacked by Devils before. Devils that he killed.

"Fucking A! Where the hell is that damn uniform!?" He cursed looking under his bed. Luckily for him, that's exactly where it was. "There you are ya little bastard!" He took the uniform out from under his bed and quickly started to put it on. Once he was dressed, he grabbed his skateboard and headed to school. Just as he reached the school grounds the bell started to ring. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" He shouted as he started running to class.

As he went up the stairs to his first class, he noticed a beautiful girl with long red hair, green eyes, and amazing breasts. She was walking with a girl with equally large breasts, black hair, and purple eyes. He was in too much of a rush to say anything to her. As young Michael continued running to his class, the red haired girl turned to her friend. "Do you know who that was, Akeno?"

"I think that he's the new student from America. Michael Williams I think is his name. He's supposed to be in the same class as Kiba. Why do you ask, Rias?" Akeno asked.

"No reason. Come on, we're going to be late."

Mike had finally found his first class and entered just as the late bell rang. He put his hands on his knees and breathed in exhaustion. "Can I help you young man?" The teacher asked.

"I'm... the American transfer. Michael Williams" He introduced.

"Michael Williams... Let's see. Oh! Here you are. Although you're for my first period." Mike immediately forgot how tired he was and realized what was happening.

"Wait, don't tell me."

"That bell was for second period." She revealed. If it weren't for the fact he was in school, Mike would have been cursing his ass off and probably be going on a killing spree. Mike groaned in anger and headed for his second period class.

"How the hell am I this late? It didn't take me THAT long to find my uniform did it?" Mike asked himself. He eventually forgot about it and proceeded to his next class.

* * *

It was a tiring day for Mike at school and he was glad that it was over. Before he headed home he decided to head downtown to see if he could find any good music to buy in one of the music stores. "Let's see what'll I get today? Linkin Park? Papa Roach?" He asked listing his favorite bands. Mike felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw an attractive girl with black hair and purple eyes. She wore a uniform different from his so she obviously wasn't from Kuou Academy. "Um... Hey. Can I help you?" He asked, a little nervous.

"U-Um... Are you Michael Williams?" She asked, just as nervous as Mike.

"Y-Yeah, that's me. Why do you ask?"

"My name's Yuuma Amano and... well I just wanted to know... I-If you were single." She said with a small blush. Michael knew where this was going but he couldn't believe it. In the seven years he's lived in Japan no girl has ever approached him like this.

"Y-Yeah, I am."

"That's great. Then um... w-would you like to go out with me?" Yuuma asked. 'Holy shit! If this is a dream don't wake me up!' Mike thought to himself. "I've seen you come by here a lot and I thought you were nice and very cute so..." she took a deep breath and said "I'd like for you to be my boyfriend!" Michael's eyes widened in shock, while he was celebrating on the inside.

"U-U-Um, y-yeah! I'll totally be your boyfriend!" He said with a large smile.

"Really?" She asked happily.

"Of course!" Yuuma's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Thank you so much!" She cheered, cutely. "Well, would you like to go out next Sunday for our first date?" She asked.

"Yeah that sounds great." Mike agreed. Yummy giggled, said goodbye to her new boyfriend and headed home. Michael just stood in place with the biggest smile on his face. Suddenly he hoped right on his board and went home, making sure to do multiple tricks to show his happiness. He slept like a king that night.

* * *

**Sunday**

Michael and Yuuma walked to school together every day, but today was their first date. They agreed to meet at the same spot where they first met at one o' clock. Michael was standing there waiting for Yuuma. Suddenly his train of thought had stopped due to someone handing him some kind of flyer. He didn't wanna be rude so he took it. "Your wish will come true?" He read in disbelief. "Great one of those "wish granting" organizations." He sighed. Back in America Mike would always find something claiming that a wish will be granted for doing this, or that. Although this flyer just said "Your wish will be granted." and then there was a strange symbol he couldn't really make out. Instead of throwing it away, he just put it in his back pocket.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Yumma apologized as she ran up to Michael.

"Don't worry I wasn't waiting that long." He reassured his girlfriend.

Mike took Yuuma to the music store to show her his favorite music. Then Yumma decided to go shopping with Mike. While they were shopping, Mike decided to buy himself a black leather jacket and also bought Yumma a necklace with a heart shaped pendant. He didn't know much about jewelry but Yumma loved it nonetheless. Next, the two of them decided to get some ice cream where Mike just admired his girlfriend. Finally they went for a walk in the park. As they approached the fountain Mike decided to take hold of Yuuma's hand, causing them both to blush.

Yuuma let go of his hand and ran up to the fountain with her hands behind her back. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked. Michael nodded. "In honor of our first date, there's something I'd like for you to do. To commemorate this special moment."

"Of course. What is it?" Michael asked. He didn't notice the sinister smirk that appeared on her face.

"Would you die for me?" She asked. 'Did I hear that right? Did she just asked me to die for her? Nah, I probably just heard her wrong.' Michael thought to himself.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I don't think I quite got that." He asked. Yuuma leaned in closer and repeated what she said.

"I want you to die for me." Mike's eyes widened in shock. Suddenly the once innocent looking Yuuma Amono transformed. She appeared to have gotten an older appearance and had barely anything covering herself. Two black feathered wings also sprouted from her back. "Well I have to admit: I did have some fun today. Considering how naive and childish you are things could have been much, much worse. Thanks a lot for the gift too. Very sweet, but even so..." What appeared to be a spear appeared in her hands "It's time to die!" Yuuma said as she thrusted her spear forward.

But she missed her mark.

Michael had jumped over her attack and landed on the fountain. "Figures the first girl I date is just another Devil out to kill me." Mike sighed in slight disappointment. "Oh well." He pulled out two pistols from behind him. They belonged to his Uncle Sora, who claimed that they were very lucky. The guns were called Ebony and Ivory. "I guess I'll still make it painless. Seeing as how you're still a lady."

"Ha! You think I'm a Devil? Don't even think about comparing me to your disgusting kind." Calling Devils "his kind" caught Michael off guard. 'What's she talking about?' As he thought about what she said, Yuuma saw his defenses were lowered so she went in for the kill. Mike was so lost in thought he didn't realize that he was about to be impaled until it was too late. Mike had been stabbed many times, but none of them hurt as bad as this. Michael moved to pulled the spear out with his hand but once he touched it it burned him somehow.

"I'm sorry, but the fact is you were far to great a risk to us. I had no choice, but to dispose of you. If you're looking for someone to blame, blame God, he gave you the Sacred Gear." Yumma said as Michael started vomiting blood and fell into the water. "Oh, thanks again for the lovely date. It was fun." She then flew off with nothing left behind but black feathers from he wings.

After she was gone, climbed out of the now red fountain and collapsed to the ground. 'She didn't need to be such a bitch about it.' He thought as blood started spilling from his stomach. He ten looked to his guns, which he dropped when he was stabbed. "Lucky my ass." He said as he rolled his body over and looked at the blood on his hand from clenching his wounded stomach. 'Am I gonna die here?' He thought in fear. He soon started thinking about the red haired girl he saw at school. 'Her red hair doesn't have shit on this.' He thought as he continued to stare at his hand. 'Her hair was nice though.' His hand fell to the floor and waited to meet Death, still not believing that it was really happening. 'I wish this wasn't the end.'

Suddenly a familiar symbol appeared above him. It was the same symbol as the one on that flyer he was given. When the shape lowered itself he saw a familiar shade of red. It was the girl he had just been thinking about, Rias Gremory. "I have come. You're the one who summoned me are you not?" She asked as she turned around, facing his dying body. "Since death is upon you, I will gladly take you in." Then two wings emerged from her back. Wings that were completely different than Yumma's, they looked more like bat wings. "From this moment forward... You will live for my sake." Then everything went black for Michael.

* * *

**The next day**

The next day, Michael woke up in his bed. Alive. Michael screamed as he woke up as if he was dreaming. He looked at his body, mostly his stomach, looking for any recent injuries, only to find none. All that we're there were the scars he's had since he first started fighting. Though there was one scar that he didn't recognize. "What the fuck? Was that always there?" He asked. Mike looked at his clock to notice that he was gonna be late for school again. "FUCK!" He shouted, falling out if his bed in shock.

Today was another late day for him, but he didn't care. He had more important things to think about. Like: how the fuck was he still alive.

* * *

All day long Mike thought over how he could still be alive, but he couldn't come up with a damn thing. Even after school he stayed out late and spent some time at the music store, because listening to music helps him think. When he left he saw that it was still bright out, even though he was probably in there forca few hours. In actuality it had gotten pretty dark, but he seemed to see things as bright as day.

Michael decided to go to where he was "killed" the other day to see if there was anything to help him figure out what was going on. He made it to the fountain where he was "stabbed" and knew that everything that happened yesterday was all too real. Yuuma, the date, the pain. Everything had happened. Suddenly Mike felt a presence behind him. "Well this really is unfortunate. Me running into you that is. Out of all the people..." As the voice continued Michael jumped back like ten feet. He had always been acrobatic but even HE couldn't jump that far. He instinctively started running cause he actually found himself scared. Terrified even. "You can't escape me." As he ran Michael noticed feathers coming from above. He thought that they were Yuuma's but they actually belonged to a man, a man named Donaseek. Donaseek landed in front of Mike and stated "Such cowardice! I can't abide lower-class beings. So let's see: it appears as though your friends and master are nowhere to be found, you show no signs of disappearing or any magic circle being deployed. Therefore I will assume that you are nothing but a stray! Is that correct?" A spear appeared in Donaseek's hand just like Yuuma's. "That would mean: killing you won't be a problem!" He threw the spear at Mike, but he dodged it and whipped out another gun of his, Blue Rose, a large double-barrel revolver made specifically for killing Devils and other such things.

"This time, I might as well go down swinging!" Mike shouted as he started charging Donaseek. He shot multiple times at the man trying to kill him, but to no avail. Donaseek dodged every shot and ran to Mike and stabbed his stomach with a spear, just like Yuuma did.

"I admire your courage, but this I the end." Donaseek whispered as Mike fell to the ground, screaming in pain. "Hurts doesn't it? Light is a deadly poison to your kind. It burns you from within. I thought I'd finished you off, but it seems you're quite the tough one." The spear in Mike's stomach vanished and reappeared in Donaseek's hand as Mike got on his hands and knees, struggling to stand back up. "Don't worry though, I'll put you out of your misery shortly."

'Dammit! Am I really about to die AGAIN!? If now was a time for help, now would be a pretty fucking good time!' Michael's prayers were answered as a stroke of black and red energy blasted the spear out I Donaseek's hand. "What did you just do you little shit!?" Donaseek asked in anger. "And what the hell is that?" That's when they noticed the circle from yesterday appear, and once again so did Rias.

"Keep your hands off of him!" Rias ordered. 'Rias?' That was the last thought that went through Michael's head as he passed out.

"I'll teach you not to medle where you don't belong!" Donaseek threatened as he threw his spear at Rias. Unfortunately, for Donaseek, the spear was deflected by a shorter girl with white hair who wore Kuou Academy's uniform, her name was Koneko Toko. "I'm done with you!" Dinaseek shouted as the Koneko landed in front if Rias and summoned another spear. This time he was stopped by a flash of lightning. The one who stopped him this time was Rias's friend Akeno. It was then Donaseek realized who was attacking him. "That hair... You're from the house of Gremory."

"My name is Rias Gremory. And who are you, other than a Fallen Angel?" She asked.

"Well, Well... Who knew? This town is currently under the control of the next head of the great Gremory family. So he's a part of your household I take it?" Donaseek asked, referring to Mike.

"If you bring any harm to him, you will get no mercy from me." Rias threatened.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding. Though it's unwise to let your servants run loose like this. Next time he's out for a stroll he might run into someone less cordial than myself." Donaseek warned.

"I appreciate the friendly advice. Bear in mind: if anything like this happens again, I'll make you regret the day you crossed paths with the house of Gremory, my friend." Rias said, glaring at the Fallen Angel.

"No offense to noble household, but you should bear in mind that the same thing could be said to you." Donaseek said before disappearing into the night sky. "My name is Donaseek. I pray that you and I never again cross paths."

"That was a close call. I can't believe he actually ran into a fallen one." Akeno remarked in slight amazement as she looked at Mike's bloody and unconscious body.

"If we do t do something, he'll die." Koneko added with no emotion in her voice.

"That won't happen." Rias crouched down to the unconscious teen before continuing. "Hell live. I'll see to that myself."

* * *

**The next day**

Michael once again woke up screaming and launching up from his bed. Once again he inspected his body for recent wounds and saw another one that wasn't on his stomach last he checked. It crossed with the other one on his stomach forming an X shape with one line smaller than the other. "What the fuck is happening to me?" He asked clutching his head. "That couldn't have been a dream, so why am I still here?" Michael groaned and got up from under the covers. But when he did he saw that he was completely naked. Usually he sleeps with a pair of sweatpants on, or just his underwear if it was too hot, but he never slept naked. "And now I'm stripping in my sleep. Joy." He remarked sarcastically. He looked to his bed and saw that something else was under the covers. "The hell is that?" He asked as he pulled over the he did, the first thing he saw was a pair of breasts. The next thing he sees is red hair. He looked at the face of the owner of both of these traits and saw that Rias was sleeping in his bed, totally naked as well. "W-W-What the shit!? Why is she-" Mike was cut off by Rias waking up.

"Mike?" She called rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Hey." She greeted as she rose android stretch and yawn.

"Holy shit!" Michael shouted as Rias breasts bounced as she stretched. Come on what would you do?

"Good morning." Rias said with a rather cute smile.

"You! Me! Bed! Naked! Why!?" Michael stuttered. "Is this a dream or are my eyes just playing tricks on me?" He asked while rubbing his eyes.

"No this is real. And so is everything else you've experience as a matter of fact. My name is Rias Gremory, and I'm a Devil." She revealed. Michael reached behind him and pulled Ebony out from behind him ready to start shooting.

"A Devil, huh?" He asked as he concealed the weapon behind his back.

"Yes and you are as well. Not only that, but I'm your master too. You're mine now. Nice to meet you Michael Williams" Throughout that whole thing Mike was trying to wrap his head around only one thing.

"I'm a Devil?"

* * *

**Wow that was exhausting! Its gonna take used to writing that many words. But it was worth it to give you guys entertainment. Now I know this chapter didn't have a lot of action but I'm starting slow here, don't worry it'll get better. **

**And like I said before I'm always open to ideas for new weapons, cause you can never have too many weapons.**

** And I also hope you guys don't mind I keep his name the way it is cause I know that there are gonna be more problems about my OC and the leader of the Angels having the same name, but I just hate having to change an OC's name after I've already decided on it. So if you guys have a problem with that I'm sorry, but I just can't change his name.**

**Anyway next time Michael learns about his powers, and starts work as a Devil.**

**Next Time: Sacred Gear**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sacred Gear

**You know what I own and don't own here.**

**Review Responses**

**cerxer1: I wanted people to know that while he may be a Devil killer, he's still a teenager who's never been approached by anyone, much less a girl. And those weapons sound pretty good, I'll try and get those in.**

**Raidentensho: I was actually thinking of doing that. By the way the story is gonna be in my OC's POV from now on.**

**vincent the vizard: Thanks man.**

**TheLastNanaya: I just feel like it's not really necessary to make this a crossover with Devil May Cry considering I'm only using elements of the series and just ONE character.**

**Today Michael's Devil powers are revealed to him.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

"I'm a Devil?"

I asked myself that question a dozen times until I decided to ask a new one to Rias, who was STILL naked in my bed.

"How can I be a Devil!? I hate Devils! No offense."

"None taken." Rias said. "And the truth is, you've always been a Devil. Well, half Devil as far as I can tell. I just brought out any dormant powers you had." She revealed, but there was no way I was actually a Devil right?

"Half Devil? What are you talking about?" I asked confused at the fact I had Devil blood in me.

"From what I can tell, one of your parents was a Devil and the other was human, making you a half Devil. Since you are only a HALF Devil some I your Devil powers were still dormant." She explained. 'No fucking way! I can't be a Devil I just can't!' I thought to myself. "I'll explain more later." She said as I realized something.

"Hey uh... you're still naked." I said with a blush.

"So are you." That's when my blush became like five shades darker and covered my face. I immediately picked up a pair of jeans on my floor and put them on. "Care for a better look?" She asked teasingly. 'Did she just ask me to look at her naked body!?' I screamed in my head. Don't get me wrong her body was fan fucking tastic but I couldn't just stare at her like that.

"M-No, no! Just please put something on, before I get a nosebleed." I begged, turning around. She giggled at my embarrassment. She went to the other side of the room and put on a pair of panties.

"There. Better?" She asked. I turned around to see her with ONE piece of clothing on! And it was practically she through. I decided NOT to focus on that area and just focus on her face. "How's your tummy feel?" She asked. That's when last nights events replayed in my mind. 'So it wasn't a dream? I really was stabbed?' I asked myself as I clutched my stomach. "It wasn't a dream, love." 'Love?' Did she really just call me that? "Your body is amazing. I didn't expect that." She complimented as she started putting her bra on. "You took quite a lethal blow, and somehow were able to recover in just one night. Though that's probably from your already Devil blood. It left you weak, but all you needed was a little magic touch to bring you back. And I need you." She turned around and moved her hair out of the way of he unhooked bra. "Would you do this for me?"

"Um... Yeah sure." I moved closer and helped her with her bra. "So... Why was I naked?" I finally asked.

"I just told you. Your wound couldn't heal on its own, so I held you close and used my magic. It only works if we're undressed."

"W-W-What!?" I asked. I had really started to think that I just had sex with Rias the other night. But if that was the case, why don't I remember it. You'd think I would.

"You don't have to worry. We didn't do it, I'm still a virgin." Now I was relieved... And kinda disappointed.

...

What!? You wouldn't be!?

"So wait you're a Devil too?" I asked.

"That's right I am. Not only that but I'm your master too. I like the name Michael, I'll let you keep it.

"Um... Thanks. I guess." I sighed still trying to absorb everything that's happening. "Anyway, finish getting dressed, I'll go make us some breakfast, then we can head to school. Sound good?" I offered.

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you." She thanked me with a cute smile. I left my room and went downstairs to make some pancakes.

As I cooked I began to wonder if I really had Devil blood in me since I was born. "Was one of my parents really a Devil? If so who?" I asked myself.

"I like you house. It's cozy." Rias complimented as she entered the kitchen, fully dressed.

"Uh, thanks."

"I'm especially curious about all the weapons you keep in here." This is where I expected everything to go south. Whenever someone saw my guns and swords they'd think I was a murderer or a mercenary or something like that. But she didn't say anything like that, which was surprising.

"It's a hobby. I've just always had a thing for weapons." It wasn't a total lie.

"Think you could maybe show me a few?" She asked, which totally caught me off guard. She was actually INTERESTED in my weapons?

"Uh, I guess. If you want. Let me just finish here and I guess I could show you one." I agreed. Once the pancakes were ready I pulled out two plates and place a few on each. I gave one to Rias and laid the other one on the opposite side of the table. I went into the living room to fetch Rebellion. I was kinda sceptical about showing her ANY of my weapons, let alone my father's sword, but I figured what's the harm in showing her one.

"That's quite a big sword." She stated as I entered with Rebellion.

"Yeah, she is a beaut." To this day I still admired this sword. Not just because it was my father's but it just seemed so... I can't describe it. It just... Speaks to me. "This is Rebellion. This belonged to my father." Her eyes widened as I told her about The sword.

"Did you say, Rebellion? And did you say it belonged to your father?" She asked.

"Yes and yes. Why?"

"Was your father named Sparda by any chance?" She asked anxiously.

"How do you know my dad's name?" I asked in shock.

"You're the son of the legendary Dark Knight!?" Rias asked as she stood up in shock.

"Whoa, easy girl! What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Your father, Sparda, was one of the most powerful Devils in the world. Almost every Devil and human feared him for his strength. Though for as powerful and intimidating as Sparda was, a human woman was able to love him as a man instead of just another Devil. And Sparda loved her as well. Since he met her Sparda devoted himself to protecting the Human World. And that was one of the swords he used was used to do just that." Rias revealed. My eyes were as big as the plates we were eating off of. My father was a Devil? No fucking way!

"My dad was... Holy shit." I said in disbelief. This was the biggest bomb that's ever been dropped on anyone in history. And I was the lucky bastard getting hit right on the head with it.

"I had heard that Sparda had a child with the woman but when I heard that Sparda had died, I assumed that the child was killed as well." When she puts it like that, I guess it makes sense she didn't know who I really was, considering I never left any Devils alive to tell anyone who I was. I looked at Rebellion and saw my father in a totally different way. I didn't see him as just another Devil, after hearing what he did for my mother and our world I saw him as more of a hero than I ever thought. "Are you okay?" Rias asked, noticing the way I looked at my father's sword.

"I will be. Though I've got a lot more questions now." I told her.

"Don't worry, any questions you have will be answered after school." Rias assured.

Once we finished breakfast I got the rest of myself together and I walked to school with Rias. The only problem I had with this was that other students, mostly guys, wouldn't shut up about us walking to school together. I heard people say how I must have paid her, or how I was the luckiest bastard ever, and all such things.

'This is gonna be a long day.' I thought to myself as we entered the school building. "I'll send someone over to fetch you later."

"Am I finally gonna get some real answers?" I asked a little coldly.

"Like I said, you'll have all of your questions answered later." She reminded me. She then proceeded to her class and I soon did the same.

* * *

I sat at my desk after school waiting to be "fetched" as Rias put it, but damn I was bored of waiting. Suddenly a blonde haired boy approached my desk. I think his name was Kiba Yuuto. The guy's got just about every girl at school circling him, the lucky bastard. If he didn't act all normal around them, instead of acting like he was hot shit, I'd hate him. Since that wasn't the case I just has no opinion of him and never bothered talking to him. "You're name is Michael Williams, correct?" He asked me.

"Uh, yeah. That's me."

"Excelent I'm here on an errand from Rias Gremory." He explained.

"So she sent you to fetch me, is that it?" I asked.

"Yes she did. So would you mind coming with me?"

The girls in the class suddenly started talking about me going somewhere with Kiba. "Is Kiba really about to walk out of this class the loner loser?" One girl asked. God I hate that nickname that people have for me. Since I was hardly seen with anyone people started calling me the loner loser.

Kiba took me to a building near the school. I heard this was where people in the Occult Research Club met, but why was I here exactly. When we got there I saw a rather cute white haired girl sitting on one of the couches eating chocolate. "Do you know Koneko?" Kiba asked, noticing I was looking at her.

"I've seen her around but I've never talked with her or anything." I explained.

"Koneko Tojo is a first-year here, and a valued member of the Occult Research Club." That's when Koneko noticed we were here and looked directly at me. "Koneko, this is Michael Williams." Kiba introduced.

"Hi." Not much of a talker is she?

"Uh, hey there." I suddenly heard what sounded like running water. I turned my head and noticed that there was a goddamn shower here. I've never heard of any club having their own personal shower, kinda cool. 'Is someone in there?' I wondered.

"Your clothes are laid out when you're ready, Miss President." A female voice said.

"Thank you Akeno." An all to familiar voice said. 'Rias is in there!? Holy fuck!' I shouted in my mind.

"It's not polite to spy." Koneko said.

"Who is that? I didn't see you." The girl named Akeno approached me. I recognized her from my first day here. She was hot! I got a little nervous as she came closer to me. "It's okay, I won't bite." She teased. "You're the new guy huh? It's nice to meet you." She greeted with a bow. "There's nothing to be afraid of, everyone is super nice here. I'm Akeno, I'm the vice-president" She introduced with a giggle. I wasn't so much worried about everyone here being an asshole, I was more concerned about how I was gonna control my hormones when I'm in the same room as three incredibly hot girls.

"I'm Michael Williams, I'm usually a little more calm than this." I said, a little embarrassed. Damn this club is fucking great though.

"Oh, so you're the son of Sparda Rias told us about?" That's gonna take some getting used to, hearing my father's name and imagining him as a Devil.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Rias said as she entered the room. "I know it's terribly rude, but I didn't have a chance to wash after leaving your place." She apologized as she dried her hair off with a towel.

"No need to apologize. It's fine." I assured.

"Well now that you've arrived, I think everyone is here." Everyone except for Rias took a seat. I sat next to Koneko while Kiba sat with Akeno. "We'd like to officially welcome you into the Occult Research Club."

"What me? Thanks I guess."

"But you should know, the name of the club is just a front. It's supposed to look like some kind of hobby." Rias revealed.

"Then what the hell goes on here?" I asked.

"Well since you asked I'll be front with you. I'm not the only Devil here Mike." I actually kinda suspected that.

"So you're all Devils huh?" I ask, narrowing my eyes a bit. You can't blame me, I've been hunted by Devils for years of course I was gonna be a little suspicious of all this.

"And the winged man from yesterday was something else. A Fallen Angel."

'So that's what that was. He wasn't a Devil after all. I guess he did seem different from the Devils I've seen. Then again so are these guys.' I said in my head as Rias continued.

"Some think we're the same, but that's not true. They want to serve God but it's too late for them. Their dark emotions forced them into the Underworld. The confusion is understandable because they too walk the earth mud guiding humans, but they wish to please God, so their goal is to wipe us Devils out and gain supreme t over our realm. You call it Hell. And of course there's more recognizable angels who are clearly sent down by God to defeat us as well, so we're constantly defending ourselves from both sides." This is way to much for one guy to take in at once. I don't remember being this overwhelmed when I learned about Devils.

"What's the matter? You look a bit overwhelmed." Rias noticed my confused face.

"Well yeah. I thought Devils were the only things trying to kill me, now I'm just finding out that I've got two more groups trying to kill me? This is some pretty unbelievable stuff." I said.

"Do you remember Yuuma Amono?" How did she know about Yuuma? "Of course you do. How could you forget? You two dated for a little while didn't you." My date with Yumma flooded my mind.

"That's right. But look if it's alright with you, I'd rather not talk about how my heart was crushed." I said in sadness. Rias then laid out a picture of Yuuma and I walking to school. She looked so happy in that picture but now I knew if was fake. "I loved that picture of you two. You remember it don't you?" I quickly pulled out Ivory and shot the picture. Good thing I never leave the house unarmed. I lowered my gun and looked to the ground.

"I'm starting to wish I didn't." I muttered.

"The girl you went out with was also a Fallen Angel. She is made up of the same elements as the being who attacked you last night." She explained

"You sure I met her? Cause when I checked my phone earlier today I saw that her number wasn't there anymore."

"We can erase human memory. If usually ends up being the best thing for everyone." Rias revealed. 'So that's it.' I said as I looked at the photo I just shot. "After a Fallen Angel accomplishes her goal, she erases all memories and records of herself from everyone around the target."

"Goal? The hell do you mean?" I ask.

"You mean Yuuma's? She needed to kill you, but only after she figured out whether or not there was something within you that was dangerous, or threatening. Once that was verified, you were stabbed in the middle with a Spear of Light." Yuuma's last words to me about finding someone to blame finally made sense to me.

"That explains everything she said about God and something called a... Sacred Gear I think she said."

"Yes you have the Sacred Gear." She said.

"Okay so just what the hell IS a Sacred Gear?" I ask.

"It's basically a very intense and unique power that's found in a rare few. In fact the only people I know of who possessed it are historical figures, so you're kind of a big deal around here." Akeno answered with a smile.

"Really? I feel like the target on my back just became the size of the sun." I complained. I had enough trouble with Devils trying to kill me for no reason, now I've got Fallen Angels gunning for me. Just my luck.

"The thing is this power can be so uncontrollable that some who have it could become a threat to those in the Underworld. Michael, please hold up your left hand." Rias requested. I did as she instructed but I was a little confused. "Close your eyes and think of the strongest thing you can imagine."

"Wait now?" I ask in shock.

"Yes. Now."

"Fine." I focused as hard as I could, but I kept getting distracted. What was distracting me you ask? What else? Rias underwear! That was literally all I could focus on. I tried focusing on my hand but I couldn't. I eventually just stopped trying. "Goddammit! What is wrong with me!?" I ask in anger.

"There's nothing wrong with you. It's just a little hard right now." Rias assured. 'Yeah something's hard and I'd rather not let anyone find out!' I think in embarrassment.

"Look you must have the wrong guy. I mean I'm tough but not as tough as these guys claim I am, even if I was am a Devil." I doubted.

"A Fallen Angel found you threat enough to try to kill you. It's not a mistake."

"Yeah that reminds me, I got stabbed dead center how the fuck am I still alive!?" I asked. Rias pulled out a familiar flyer. It was the one that said my wish would be granted.

"Do you remember this?" Rias asked.

"Yeah."

"Just before your life ended, you summoned me with your thoughts through this flyer." She explained. I remember thinking about her before I blacked out, is that was she was talking about? "And so, that day you were revived and reborn as an honored member of the house if Rias Gremory, daughter of the great and powerful Devil, the marquee of Gremory." She announced herself as a pair of bat-like wings emerged from her back. "Which means you are now my Devil servant."

"Isn't this so exciting? You're really one of us now!" Akeno cheered as wings emerged from everyone else's backs, including mine.

"We're glad to have you here. Welcome Michael." Rias welcome with a smile like everyone else.

"Um... Thanks guys." I said as I retracted my wings. I may not seem it on the outside, but on the inside I was kinda happy. I mean I've never had any friends before, seeing as how I'm so quiet, but these guys have taken me in like a member of a family. Speaking of family. "So about my father, Sparda?" I hint.

"Ah yes. I'm sure you have questions about him." Rias noticed.

"Yeah I do. First off: how strong was he really?" I asked.

"Well, from what I've heard Sparda was supposedly so powerful he didn't have any if a normal Devil's weaknesses." Kiba explained, causing my eyes to widen. I knew about the weaknesses of Devils, like holy water and all that, but my father wasn't weak to any if that? Awesome!

"Damn. That strong, huh?"

"Stronger." Rias said, emphasizing my old man's strength. "Now I'm certain you have many more questions, but we need to get you to work." Rias stated before I could ask anything else about my father.

"What work?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Hey I don't know everything about Devils.

"The way this works, is that we grant power to humans for a price e both agree on and then seal with a pact. It used to be that people would draw magic circles to summon us, but that became to complicated. Nowadays we make house calls and personal deliveries." Rias explained.

"So wait a Devil is really just a freaky mailman or some shit?" I ask sarcastically.

"Funny." Rias giggled. "Ordinarily we'd have a messenger demon make the run, but as a new servant I think it'll benefit you if you to learn what all goes into this job." Rias continued as she led me to some more of those flyers. I get the feeling that this would be a HUGE pain in the ass. "If you do well, you may get to have a few servants of your own to help in any way you like." She whispered into my ear.

"Servants of my own, huh? Sounds promising." I said with a small smile.

"Like I said, that all depends on your efforts." She reminded.

"Good thing imma hard worker then. So, these servants would have to do whatever I told them?" I asked as I filled the bag she gave me.

"That's right." She answered with a smile.

"Then I'll pass. I have no need for servants anyway." That's right, the whole time I didn't give two shits about having my own servants. I mean come on, what would I have 'em do anyway? I'd probably just have them take care of any Devils targeting me, but that's pretty much one of the few things I enjoy doing.

"Trust me, you will when your able. And the great thing about servants is you can use them for anything."

"I doubt it. Well... I'll be off then. Later." I grabbed my board and headed off.

* * *

**Time skip: 2 hours later**

"Yo! I'm back!" I announced as I entered the club room. While I was out I decided to swing by my place and pick up Rebellion. Ya know in case I was attacked while I was delivering. I didn't want people to be wiry of the fact I was armed so I put the sword in a guitar case to conceal it.

"Nicely done. I just have one more job for you today." Rias said as she came out of the shower for the second time today. Only this time she only had a towel on which made me blush a pretty deep red.

"L-Lay it on me." I said, trying not to stare, and failing for the most part.

"It looks like Koneko is double booked with two summon requests. Take one of them and get some practice."

"That'd be super rad." Koneko said with no emotion. That little lady is a mystery to me.

"No problem." I said to Koneko. "So what, am I making a pact now?" I asked Rias, still trying not to stare.

"If you do well enough, yes." She responded. After she got dressed Akeno stood in the empty space of the room and summoned a magic circle of some sort. "We call that a transportation circle. Hold out your left had for me, if you would." She requested. I gave her my hand and she traced something on it, don't know what though. "This is a seal, it serves as proof that you're a member of the house of Gremory. When you get to the client's location don't panic, just do exactly as I told you. You think you're ready for this?" She asked happily.

"Look who you're talkin to. I'm up for any and everything." I said with confidence.

"Very cute." Now my confidence is swept away by embarrassment. "Alright, make me proud."

"Damn right I will!" I said as my confidence returned. I don't know why I was so confident today, maybe it was finding out about my father. Sure I'm disappointed he never told me the truth about him and myself, but I still saw him as my hero. I walked to the center of the circle and waited to go to work.

But not a damn thing happened.

"The fiuk is this horseshit!?" I asked in annoyance. I had such a good vibe but now I'm a little pissed that it didn't work.

"Whoopsie." Akeno said with a smile.

"Whoopsie!? What do ya mean whoopsie!?" I asked as my annoyance grew.

"No it's okay." Rias said.

"What part of this is okay exactly?" I asked.

"Looks like you can't make the jump, but there's another way."

* * *

""It's okay" she says. "There's another way" she says. This ain't the most effective way of being summoned Rias!" I shouted. Turns our the other way was me skating all the way to the client's place. That's fucking horseshit! Especially since his house was so fucking far! Nevertheless I made it, I was sweaty and my legs were tired, but I made it. "Bout fucking time!" I walked up to the clients door and knocked. "Open the fucking door Morosawa! You called for a Devil and he's here so open the fuck up!" I ordered.

He opened the door and said "Get out of here." before I could say anything.

"I'm not fucking around here dude! You wanted a Devil so I'm here! Open the damn door!" I ordered as I banged on the door.

"Since when does a demon come to your front door?" Ok this guys an asshole! That's strike one.

"I'm in no mood right now so I suggest you open he door before I kick it in and shove it up your ass!" I threaten. I get the feeling that I'm not setting a good example for Rias, but who gives a shit I'm pissed.

"Screw you. I'm not an idiot, I know how this works. Koneko always appears out of the magic circle on this flyer. She's the one I called for. Now get off my porch!" He demanded. That's strike two. I decided to show him exactly who he was fucking with. I punched a hole in his wall and I heard him scream in shock.

"Last chance. Either you open the door, or I do. I suggest you take the first option, cause the second one ain't gonna be pretty for either of us." I warned as I left my hand in the wall. Didn't take long for him to open the door.

"Okay, fine! Get in." He said as he opened the door.

"That's better." I said as I took my hand out of the hole in the wall.

I took a seat in his room as he said "Alright, if you're gonna be the stand in, you need to prove yourself. Show me what cool Devil tricks ya got." He demanded. I pointed to the hole in his wall, hoping that'd be enough. "Anyone can do that if they're strong enough." He said. I sighed.

"Ok, well what does Koneko usually do?" I asked, a little calmer now. He pulled out an outfit Koneko's size and I think I saw where this was going.

"Cosplay: Save the Princess." He announced.

"Dude. Seriously?" Guess I shouldn't be surprised, this guy and his room just screamed cosplay pervert.

"Damn straight! I've looked everywhere for another cute young thing to sweep me off my feet on a weekly basis! But unless I wanna grab one off the street..." He then started laughing like a pervert. But back up a second...

"Are you saying SHE rescues you?" I ask as the image of such a thing haunts my thoughts, causing me to shudder.

"Yeah, so what can you do for me?" He asked. 'God I feel like a fucking slave.'

"Well uh... Oh I got it!" I pulled out my sword from my guitar case and started swinging like Trunks in Dragonball Z hoping something would happen. I got jack shit. "Okay fine, I got nothin. I'm new to this whole Devil thing." I confessed.

"But you are a fan of the Z. Or so you think. All you've ever seen are the reruns. MY generation caught it all first look. Observe." He opened the door to his closet to reveal a full set of Dragonball Z comics.

"Okay big whop, you saw it first, who gives a shit?" I ask with no emotion. That's how I wound up debating over who was the better DBZ fan. I found out that Morosawa wasn't that bad. There was only one problem...

"How in fuck's name did I NOT get a pact out of that!? Some first day." I said I left the house on my skateboard with my "guitar" strapped to my back. That's when shit went to shit. "Oh this is too perfect." I said to myself. I needed to lash out on something to let out all this anger. I turned to see an older woman who I knew was a Fallen Angel.

"What a surprise. You're not what I thought, but I was certain you're the one I was sent to find. My name is Kalawarner, and I have orders to destroy you." She introduced. "Why are you still alive? She was supposed to have taken care of this already!" She said as she sprouted her wings and threw a Spear of Light at me. For once I was able to dodge it. "Is that the Gremory family crest?" She asked in shock, noticing the mark on my left hand. "So you're the one Donaseek mistook for a stray, my my interesting. The fact that you're a member of the Gremory household just makes you all the more important that you are DESTROYED!"

"Sorry lady, but this time..." I pulled my sword out of my case and stabbed it into the ground before continuing. "But I'm not dying three times in one week."

**BGM: Devil May Cry anime battle theme**

I charged at Kalawarner with Rebellion and she readied her Spear of Light. Her spear and my sword eventually clashed together. "So you do know how to fight." She mocked.

"Your pals caught me off guard the last two times, this time I'm not losing." I said with a confident smile.

"That so?" Her spear disappeared, causing me to stumble forward while she summoned the spear again. "Let's see how you deal with this!" She chucked her spear at me while my back was turned. I managed to block it by placing Rebellion behind me. I pushed myself up on the hilt, flipped and landed on said hilt.

"Here's a tip: don't hint you're about to try and kill me. Dead give away." I joked.

"Laugh while you can, but your life ends now!" She threw a multitude of spears at me. I was able to dodge most of them but I got to cocky and one managed to pin me down. I couldn't pull it out cause it'd burn me even more if I even tried.

"Damn my cocky attitude." I muttered as Kalawarner stood above me. The spear disappeared and then reappeared in her hand.

"This would have been a lot easier for both of us if you didn't struggle." She said.

'Can't believe I'm about to fucking die for the THRID time this week! This'd be easier if I could use that damn Sacred Gear.' I say in my head as Kalawarner readied her spear to kill me. Rias words on how to summon my Sacred Gear repeated in my head. 'Worth a shot!' I raised my left hand to the sky and a green light emitted from the back of my hand. Next to me, the eye wholes in the skull in Rebellion glowed red and a blue light emitted from my right hand. There was such a huge surge of power that Kalawarner wasn't just blown away, her clothes tore off as well.

When the light from the surge of power faded on my left hand was a red gauntlet with a green orb in the center of my wrist, and in my right hand... Well that changed entirely. My right hand became red with some blue scales and a brighter blue that started at my forearm all the way to my fingers, which now looked like claws. **(Devil Bringer to put it simply) ** I admired my hands while Kalawarner looked at them in fear. "TWO!? You have TWO Sacred Gears!?"

"Ready for round 2?" I ask sarcastically.

"I've got better things to do! I'm going to let someone else deal with this crap!" She shouted in anger but I knew she was really scared.

"Aw come on babe. I was enjoying our time together." I teased. She growled and flew off. When she was gone I looked at my new hands and said "Hmph. So this is the Sacred Gear, huh?"

**BGM end**

* * *

"Actually those appear to be two Sacred Gears." Rias revealed after I asked the question I asked myself when I got back to the club room. "Congratulations, you found them. Now that they've been activated, all you have to do is decide when you want to turn it on or off." She explained as my left hand returned to normal, while my right remained as it was.

"What the hell!? I can't turn this one off!" I shout as I grab my right wrist. I focused as hard as I could, but I couldn't turn it off. "What the hell!? Am I stuck with this damn arm now!?" I ask in anger.

"That's very strange. I don't think I've heard of a Sacred Gear that can't be turned off. I'll look into this later." Rias said as I lowered my arm. Guess I'll have to find someway to conceal this new arm of mine.

"Regardless, I'm so proud of you Mike." Akeno congratulated, causing me to blush a bit.

"Really? Thanks Akeno." I pretty much forgot about the arm after that.

"This does put me in a strange position. The Fallen Angels now know: not only are you still alive, but you were reborn as one of us, which is bound to make things more complicated around here." Rias said. Now I feel bad.

"I'm sorry." I apologized with a sad voice.

"I know it was just an accident that you ran into her, but remember: don't get carried away now that you've unlocked the Sacred Gears and fight them alone. That's disrespectful to the rest of us." She scolded. Now I feel like complete shit.

"Got it. I'm just gonna head home and sleep this off. Again I'm really sorry Rias." I apologized again. I turned around and headed home with a sad expression on my face.

* * *

_Narrator POV_

"Exaggeration much?" Akeno said to her friend. "He's still new, why do you have to scare him?" She asked feeling bad for her new teammate.

"I'm not trying to scare him, I just don't want him to overestimate himself." Rias defended. "Plus... I will not let any of those Angels rejects take my new favorite servant from me!" She said as she bit her thumb. Turns out she was merely looking out for her new servant.

* * *

**The next day**

_Michael POV_

I woke up to see that my right hand was still the way it was when I fell asleep last night, freakish. It looked like I really WAS stuck with this arm for awhile. Until then I've gotta hide it do no one flips out over my fucked up arm. I had a glove lying around so I put that on to hide it. I got the rest of myself together and headed to school.

* * *

"Some Devil I'm turning out to be. First day on the job and I royally fuck up. Sure hope Rias isn't still pissed at me." I said to myself as I walked to school. I suddenly heard a shriek and something falling. I turned my head and saw a pair of white panties covering a pretty nice ass. I say it like a pervert but I couldn't help it they were staring right at me. I was more concerned about the girl who just fell.

"Oh no, it looks like I fell down again. I'm such a clutz." The girl said to herself as she laid face down in the ground. She sat up and turned around to see me.

'Who's she?'

* * *

**That took way longer than I intended it to take. Anyway in case you're wondering, the purpose of Devil Bringer in this story is: that is how blood will be sacrificed for weapons for Unholy Arsenal. It'll make sense later, I don't wanna go into that much detail. A full explanation will be made in the next chapter.**

**I tried my best with the small fight scene I added in. I don't think it turned out that great, but I'll let you guys be the judges of that. Hope you guys enjoyed nonetheless and I'll see ya next time when Michael makes a new friend.**

**Next Time: My Forbidden Friend**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My Forbidden Friend

**Only own my OC**

**Review responses**

**vincent the vizard: Thanks dude**

**Deadly Shinigami: Yeah that's pretty much what I did. And I find it's okay to be a little perverted but not like Issei, that's a bit much. Thanks for the luck dude.**

**Raidentensho: Not a bad plan. I haven't even started thinking about the Excalibur arc yet, let alone how to end it. Thanks for the idea man, I'll see if I can use that.**

**dakkaman777: No problem dude and I hope you and the other readers like the way I go with Yuuma. And I thought it seemed appropriate to incorporate some DMC elements into this story. And I agree on the old DMC being better than the new one, ya can't beat the classics. But damn I wasn't expecting anyone to like my OC more than Issei, I'm flattered.**

**Sorry for the long wait, my internet's been kinda messy and my dumbass dad's been keepin me busy. Plus I'm still getting used to writing five thousand words for a chapter, on an iPod no less. So I'm sorry guys. Now then...**

**On with the show!**

* * *

"Hey, you okay?"

After the girl turned to me I thought it best to help her up. Though I couldn't help but get a glance of her white panties. I offered her my hand and helped her up. "Thank you." She said as a gust of wind came by and the veil on her head flew off and I got a good look at her face. She had beautiful blonde hair as well as even more beautiful green eyes, I found myself staring for a few seconds while thinking 'Holy shit she's insanely cute!' I noticed I was still holding her hand so I snapped my arm back and kinda freaked out.

"Oh crap! I-I'm sorry!" I stuttered. Another strong breeze came by and her veil started to fly away. "Hey get back here!" I call to the veil as I chase after it. "Got you, ya bastard!" I said as I grabbed it. I turned back to the blonde cutie and have it back to her.

"Thank you very much!" She said with a smile as she put her veil on her head. Goddamn this girl is too cute!

"Don't mention it." I said with a small laugh. I wanted to keep talking to her but I had no fucking clue what to say.

"Um, I..." She started. I was actually a little relieved that I didn't really need to think of anything. As you can see I'm not the kind of guy who STARTS a conversation, I just get involved in them is more like it. "I got lost and need help." She said with a small blush. If cuteness could kill, I'd be dead three times by now.

"Oh I see. Well where do you need to go, I'd be more than happy to escort you Miss..." I stopped myself seeing as how I didn't know her name.

"My name's Asia Argento. Please call me Asia." She introduced.

"I'm Michael Williams. It's a pleasure to meet you Asia."

"It's nice to meet you too Michael. Feel free to call me Mike."

"So where do ya need to go?" I asked, feeling like an idiot. Why would I ask that when I can see with my own two eyes that she's a nun.

"I'm looking for this town's church. You see I was just appointed there." She explained.

"I see. So you are a nun. I didn't wanna assume." I kinda lied, I just didn't wanna seem like more of an idiot. Especially not in her eyes.

"I'm so glad I met such a nice person like you. It must've been divine guidance." Normally I didn't give a shit about religion, I wasn't an atheist or anything mind you, I just never really went to church as often as most people would. But I assure you I DO believe in God.

"Come on, I'm not that great." I said in embarrassment. I noticed the cross on her neck and a felt a chill run up my spine. Crosses we're another weakness to Devils and I was walking right next to one.

"Are you okay?" She asked, noticing my worried expression.

"I'm fine, just lost in thought." I laughed. We both suddenly heard crying. Apparently a boy fell and scraped his knee. God knows that's never fun, even for older kids. Asia ran to the boy and rubbed his head to comfort him.

"Don't cry, it's just a scrape. You're a boy, after all." Asia placed her hands above the boy's wound and a green light former around it as it began to close.

"Is that..." Both my hands suddenly reacted to Asia's power. I felt a sharp pain in my left arm while the light from my right arm glowed brighter so the light was visible even under my glove. 'That's weird.' I thought as I hid my glowing right arm.

"Look! You're wounds all gone. It's all right now." Asia said softly. That's when she remembered that I was behind her. "Sorry, force of habit." She said to me in embarrassment.

"Don't apologize. That was pretty amazing what you did." I praised as we moved forward. "That's quite a gift you have, Asia!"

"It's a wonderful power granted by God." She said. She said something else but it was hard to tell what because she whispered it. She looked forward and saw her destination ahead. "Oh, that must be the place." I looked forward myself and saw the church as well.

"Yeah, it the only church we have here." I told her.

"Great! Thank you so much!" She said happily. As I looked at the church the chill I had when I looked at Asia's cross turned into a full blizzard when I looked at this church. In beginning to get why religion and I don't mix so well.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone there." I said.

"I'd like to return the favor, so would you like to accompany me?" She asked.

"I'd love to, but I really need to get going. I'm sorry Asia." I apologized. She looked a little sad at first and that just made me feel like a douche.

"It's okay." She cheered up. "I'm so happy to have met someone as kind as you quickly after arriving in Japan!"

"Come on, I'm really nothing special." I said in embarrassment again.

"Please visit the church when you find the time. Promise me!" She pleaded. How the fuck could you say "no" to that face? Not even the most cold hearted person could say "no" to her.

"I promise." I just knew this was gonna come back to bite me in the ass, I just fucking knew it would. "See ya later, Asia." I turned around and started walking to school.

"Yes, I hope so." I turned back and she smiled sweetly and waved goodbye. 'She's so sweet and innocent. But if she knew I was a Devil, she'll surely hate me.' I thought as I faked a happy face and waved to her as well.

* * *

"Don't go near the church ever again." Rias stopped me in the halls and I told her about my encounter with Asia, so she scolded me about being near her and the church. "Churches are hostile territory to us demons. You'll incite fights between God and us Devils just by stepping in there. And you don't know when a Fallen Angel with throw a Spear of Light at you."

"I know, I felt the chill just by looking at the church." I said.

"That was your Devil instincts detecting danger. Staying around someone from the church is inviting death. Especially since some of the church's exorcists even wield a Sacred Gear." She explained. That light that emitted from Asia's hands must have been a Sacred Gear. "Michael."

"Yeah?"

"To exorcise a Devil means to annihilate him completely. Meaning you turn into nothing, feel nothing, and you can do nothing. Do you know how that's like?" She asked sternly.

"Yes." That obviously wasn't what she expected to hear seeing as how her expression went from stern to slightly shocked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Forget it." I said. I started walking up the stairs until she started talking again.

"Sorry if I sounded too upset. Just be careful from now on." She said as she walked away.

"Whatever." I mutter to myself.

* * *

"That's twice I've pissed her off. God what is wrong with me!?" I ask myself as I sit in the club room. 'Sorry, Asia. Guess this is one promise I'm gonna have to break.' I thought to myself.

"The president is only looking out for you, Mike." Akeno said from behind me.

"Holy shit!" I yell in surprise and fall to the floor. "Geez, Akeno! Don't scare me like that!" I said, causing Akeno to giggle.

"Akeno, I thought you already went home." Rias said as she entered.

"The archduke just sent us a message." Akeno told her. "Apparently, a stray Devil is on the loose in this town." She revealed. 'Finally! A chance to prove my worth to Rias! That and I can finally kill something!' I thought to myself. I've been going stir crazy ever since I discovered my powers, I was suffering from battle withdrawal.

"Well then... What are we waiting for. I'm itching to strut my stuff." I said as I removed the glove on my right hand, revealing my freaky arm. Rias and Akeno smirked at my enthusiasm.

* * *

"It used to be a servant to another Devil. Sometimes, Devils betray or kill their masters, do they can live doing whatever they please. They're what we call Stray Devils." Kiba explained as Akeno brought us to an old building where said stray was supposed to be.

"We're heading into that deserted house. A stray devil is said to lure people into it and eat them." Akeno revealed.

"Gross. Has it considered going vegan?" I joke.

"Tonight's mission is to bring it down." She explained further, not even responding to my joke.

"You shall see the utter monstrosity from abuse of demonic power and being without a master." Kiba said.

"Michael." Rias called.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know chess?" She asked.

"I'm more of a checkers kinda guy, but yeah I know it. Why?" I asked.

"I, as the master, am the king. There's the queen, the knights, the rooks, the bishops, and the pawns. Demons from aristocracy assign the traits of the pieces to their subordinates." She explained.

"I see."

"We call them Evil Pieces."

"Okay, so what?" I asked, a little bored of the subject.

"Anyway, for tonight, observe closely how Devils fight." She ordered.

"What!? Come on President, you can't leave me out of the action. I'm a fighter, ya gotta let me fight!" I begged.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to fight next time." That didn't make me feel better in the LEAST.

"She's here." Akeno said.

**BGM: Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold**

"I smell something bad. At the same time I also smell something delicious! Will it be sweet? Or will it be bitter?" A voice echoed throughout the room. Soon a woman with large bare breasts appeared before us. And yeah you heard me, BARE breasts! I blushed and tried not to look at them, but damn it was tough to do that.

"Stray Devil type: Visor. Nefarious beings that run away from their masters to fulfill their own desires. They more than deserve death for their sins." Rias said coldly. "In the name of Duke Gremory, I'll kick your ass." Rather blunt for Rias I'd say. I like it!

"What an insolent girl. I'll cover you in blood as red as your hair." The stray said as she grabbed her breasts.

"Very creative." I say in a sarcastic tone.

"A line as witty as I'd expect from small fry." Rias spat.

"Definitely the weirdest Devil I've gone up against." I mutter to myself as a giant hand emerges from underneath her.

"I told you. They become ugly monsters in both body and heart." Kiba reminded. The top of the stray's body may be hot, but everything south of the torso is pretty freaky.

Once I looked closely I noticed a magic circle on each of her breasts. "What the fuck!?" I shout before, and get ready for this, she shot energy blasts from er fucking nipples. Yeah you heard that right. "Weirdest attack ever!" I shout as I dodge the blasts.

"Don't let your guard down. Yuuto!" Rias called to Kiba. He grabbed his sword and vanished.

"Where'd he go?" I ask in shock.

"He's so fast you can't see him. Yuuto represents a knight, so his trigger is speed, and the sword is his strongest weapon." Rias explained the Evil Pieces further as Kiba cut off the two larger arms on the stray. Koneko then stepped forward.

"Koneko!" I called to her as the strays appearance grew more grotesque and a mouth opened from her larger body. A mouth that swallowed Koneko whole. "KONEKO!" I tried to step in but Rias stopped me.

"Don't worry." Koneko forced the mouth open with brute strength. I noticed that some of her clothes were torn and I once again ignored that little fact. "Koneko is a rook. Her trait is simple: tremendous strength and defensive ability." Guess big thing do come in small packages. "That kind of attack won't even scratch her.

"Begone." Koneko punched the teeth before her and they shattered once her fist connected and the stray was sent into the wall.

"Whoa! Go Koneko!" I cheered. 'Note to self: stay on Koneko's good side.' I thought to myself.

"Akeno!"

"Yes, President." Akeno then started moving towards the stray. "Oh my, what should I do?" As Akeno approached the stray, one of the hands Kiba cut off moved to attack Rias.

"RIAS!" I called as I ran to counter. "Back off!" I punched the arm with my right hand and sent it flying back. My eyes turned red and I found myself going wild as I summoned my second Sacred Gear and literally started tearing it apart with my bare hands. Once there was pretty much nothing left, I just admired the blood on the wall.

"Th-Thanks." Rias stuttered. I snapped out of my trance and my eyes returned to normal.

"N-No problem. Are you okay?" I asked.

"I am thanks to you." She said as she stood up. "Akeno, finish her off."

"A bad girl who tries to harm our president needs to be punished." Akeno said as lightning formed in her hands.

"She's the queen. The almighty vice commander combining the powers of all other pieces." Rias revealed.

"Oh my, you still seem to have some energy left. Then how about this?" A huge bolt of lightning struck the stray and it screamed in pain.

"She specializes in attacks using demonic powers. On top of that, she is..." Riss started.

"Oh my, you're still energetic!" Akeno said as she licked her lips. As the stray continued to scream, my eyes turned red again and I grew a sadistic smile.

"... a complete sadist." As Rias finished I walked towards Akeno.

"What's this?" Akeno asked as I stepped in, whipped out Rebellion and had it transform into one of my Devil Arms, Lucifer.

"Mind if I take a few swings?" I ask in a more sadistic tone.

"Be my guest." She said gesturing towards the stray. I laughed as I pulled out three spectral swords from the Lucifer. I put one in each hand and the other in my mouth.

"Time for this stray to suffer!" I threw my swords at the stray's legs and larger torso. And once I had three in each leg and in the torso I said "Bang." and the swords exploded one at a time with a few seconds delay before the next one so I could hear it scream. Once all the swords exploded all that was left was the smaller torso. "Well I had my fun."

"Oh my, that was quite the spectacle, Michael. Her screams were very pleasurable." Akeno said with a satisfied blush on he face.

"I couldn't agree more." I said as Lucifer reverted to Rebellion and I placed it over my shoulder.

**BGM end**

"Normally I'd punish you for disobeying me, but I'll let it slide this once since you seemed so anxious." Rias said as she approached the fallen stray.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." I say with a devilish smile. My eyes returned to normal and I could barely remember what I just did.

"Any last words?" Rias asked the stray.

"Kill me." It said.

"Really? Then you shall vanish. Checkmate." Then the most powerful blast of demonic power I've ever felt blasted out of Rias's magic circle and completely obliterated the stray. I can see why she's the king. "We're done. Now let's go back."

"Yes, President." Everybody but me said.

"Um... Hey wait a sec." I said.

"What is it?" Rias asked turning towards me.

"What about me? Where do I stand in this little game of chess?" I ask.

"A pawn." She said bluntly.

"A PAWN!? Wait are you saying..."

"Yes, Michael, you're a foot soldier." Now I just feel insulted.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" I shout in anger and shock.

* * *

**The next day**

During lunch school I decided to eat alone and go onto the roof. I thought about last nights events and thought about how my body moved on it's own when it attacked the stray. I began to wonder if it had to do with my full Devil powers being awakened. Whatever it was, I didn't like the thought of not being in control of my body. I began to worry that if that were to happen again I'd hurt one of the others, if not kill them.

"So this is where you were." A voice said from behind. I guess Rias decided to look for me.

"Rias? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to talk to you about last night." Now I knew I was gonna get chewed out again. "First: I want to know why you attacked when I said not to." She said sternly.

"Well..." I didn't want to tell her the real reason because I didn't want her to worry about me, but I didn't see any other option. "I honestly couldn't control my body. My body just moved on it's own. I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't." I explained with some sadness in my voice.

"So everything you did last night..."

"Wasn't what I wanted to do." I finished for her.

"Perhaps it has to do with your full demon abilities being awakened. When your blood pressure rises it seems that your Devil blood takes control and you can't control your body." She said.

"You think?" I asked

"It's only a theory so I can't be certain. Just to be safe you should avoid any conflict until we can figure out what to do." She suggested.

"What!? But what if there's another stray? If I can't fight you could get hurt!" I say in worry.

"You're worried about me?" She asked slowly with a blush. I then noticed the mistake I made and blushed as red as her.

"Um, uh! I mean you or one of the others could get hurt." I caught myself.

"A-Ah yes!" She stuttered. "Anyway, don't worry about it. We can all take care of ourselves. I only needed to be saved because I was careless, I don't intend on making that mistake again." She assured, putting a hand on my shoulder. I felt a little better.

"Fine. Guess until I can get ahold of myself in a fight, I'll stick to deliveries and trying to make a contract. But I'm not happy about not fighting!" I said, crossing my arms at the last part.

"Come on, don't be such a sourpuss." Riss said with a laugh while patting my back.

"Who're you callin a sourpuss!?" I said in a comedic fashion. Wow Rias sure knows how to cheer a guy up.

"Heheheh. Come on let's get back, lunch is almost over." She said. 'I will not let my body do as it pleases. And I won't let it hurt my friends.' I thought to myself.

* * *

After school Rias told me that Koneko was double-booked again so she sent me to take one of the summons. This time I was determined to form a contract. Though as luck would have it, I had to skate again. "It's one thing if it doesn't work once, but TWO TIMES is just fucking stupid!" I shout in anger. I recalled Rias's words about my rank ' A pawn, huh? If I'm gonna become a high-class Devil like my father, I need to work as hard as I can, and push myself beyond my limit. I need to work hard for Rias's sake too.' I thought as I reached my destination. I decided to take a different approach and rang the bell WITHOUT threatening to rip someone's head off. I took a shot in the dark and tried to open the door, expecting it not to be unlocked. But it was. "Who leaves their door unlocked?" I asked myself. "Hey! Anyone here? I'm Rias Gremory's servant. Anyone here?" I ask the empty hallway. I heard no response and thought something smelled, I mean it REALLY smelled, and it smelled like blood. I took one step into the house and felt an even worse feeling than I already did. I moved into the living room and it was dimly lit with candles and my ominous feeling actually worsened. And the smell of blood was stronger. I took another step forward and i stepped in something wet. "Fucking great." I groaned. I wiped what was on my shoe off of it. Sure enough, it was blood. I looked further into the room and saw a dead body lying on the floor with a large puddle of blood surrounding it. "What the fuck am I looking at!?" I ask in shock and anger. Whoever killed this person was going to meet them soon enough.

"Punishment of the wicked." I turned and saw a white haired man sitting in the couch. "I'm quoting the Holy Scripture here." He turned to show me his face, and holy fuck the face he made was creepy. "Well, well, if it isn't a Devil." He said as he rose from the couch. "My name is Freed Zelzan." He introduced with a bow, then he did a weird dance as he said "A young priest who's part of a certain exorcist organization!"

"A priest!?" 'Damn, of all the days to practically be forced into a fight.' I thought to myself.

"Well, I'm definitely not some worthless shit like a Devil." He said sarcastically.

"You bastard! Did you do this!?" I asked, pointing to the dead body.

"You're no longer human once you start depending on demons. End of the road! The end! That's why I killed him!" This prick was practically bragging about the fact he killed someone!? He's dead! "Getting rid of shitty Devils and even more worthless shuts bedeviled by them is my job." He revealed as he pulled out a gun and a sword hilt with no blade attached out of his coat. A blade of light extended from the sword hilt and I realized I was screwed. "I'll now stick this sword into your heart and score a lively headshot with this fabulous gun!"He threatened and lunged at me as he swung his sword.

I jumped away and pulled out Rebellion from my guitar case and Ebony from my back pocket. "Let's see how you fight on a level playing field Father Dickhead!" I insulted as I took a shot at his stomach but missed.

"Bang!" He then shot his gun and the bullet hit my leg.

"Ah! You fuck!" I cursed as I clutched my knee. 'That obviously wasn't a normal bullet. If it was it wouldn't hurt this bad!' I thought to myself.

"A exorcist's golden bullet... You like it?" He asked rhetorically.

"No. But I've got something in sure you'll love, TWO things actually!" I removed the glove on my right hand to reveal my first Sacred Gear and I summoned my red gauntlet, my second Sacred Gear.

"Oh, demonic indeed! Now that's more exciting to exorcise!" He said excitedly.

"Just shut the fuck up!" I demanded as I lunged forward.

"Three o' clock!" He dodged my attack and sliced my back with his light sword. "Is that look just for show? I hate that the most!" He raised his sword again and just as he was about to finish me we heard a rather familiar scream. I looked behind Freed and saw Asia in shock at the horror before her. 'Fuck.' I thought. "Oh, Asia, my assistant. Are you done setting up the magical barrier?" He asked as if Asia didn't look like she was about to vomit at the scene before her.

"Th-This is..." She was too scared to say anything else.

"Oh, right, you're a beginner. This is our job. We kill off worthless people enchanted by Devils you see." He explained to the frightened girl.

"Really!? You tell her this now!? That's something you'd put in the job description Father Dipshit!" I insulted again, causing Asia turn to me. She gasped either at my sorry state or my right arm.

"Michael?"

"Uh, hey there Asia." I said. 'Fuck my life.'

"What? You know each other?" Freed asked.

"Why are you...?" She started. I turned away from her and looked down in shame.

"Asia... I'm... I'm a Devil." I confessed sadly.

"A Devil? Michael is...?" She questioned.

"Asia please believe me when I say I wasn't trying to deceive you. I figured it best you never saw me again for your own good." I explained.

"No way!" Asia denied with tears in her eyes. Now I felt like a huge ass, I didn't want her to cry. Knowing she was only made me feel worse.

"Unfortunately, Asia, Devils and humans, are incompatible. Not to mention we can't live without the protection of fallen angels." He said whispering the part about fallen angels, but I still heard it. "Well, let's get this done now." Freed placed his sword in front of my throat. "Are you ready?"

"I'm gonna go with no." I said.

"Even if you aren't, here it comes!" He raised his sword above his head. Before he could cut my head off, Asia got in his way, which REALLY surprised me. I thought she would be the last person to save me considering she knows what I really am.

"Asia!? What are you doing!?" I questioned. I tried to stand, but the wound wouldn't let me. 'Come on! Get the fuck up!'

"Come on! Are you serious?" Freed asked.

"Father Freed, I beg you! Please forgive this one! Let him go, please!" She begged as tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"Do you know what you're saying?" He asked threateningly.

"He may be a Devil, but Michael is a good person! And God won't forgive you for such a deed!" I kept thinking about why Asia would defend me after this.

"Don't give me that crap!" Freed hissed as he swung his sword at Asia, but only cutting her clothes, including her bra.

"Asia! Ah fuck!" I still couldn't stand so I couldn't defend her. 'Get the fuck up! GET THE FUCK UP!'

**{Use the blood.}** A voice instructed.

"You fucking bitch!" Freed stabbed his sword into the ground and grabbed Asia's face and pulled her forward harshly.

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" I demand.

**{Sacrifice some of your blood into your right hand.}** The voice further instructed.

'Who are-'

**{Just focus and do it!}** I focused but nothing would happen, though I still tried while Freed was distracted.

"The fallen angel woman told me not to hurt you, but I think you do need a little punishment!" Freed pinned Asia to the wall with his sword only angering me more.

"Asia!"

**{Focus!}**

'Im trying!'

Freed grabbed one of Asia's breasts and I was on the fucking edge at this point. "A chaste nub getting seriously fucked up by a priest." He said suggestively as he trailed his gun up Asia's thigh and rubbed it up against her panties. "Does that sound fun?"

"Don't!" Asia begged.

**BGM: Devil May Cry anime OST: Evil Spirit**

'This bastard is gonna rape her, then he's gonna kill both of us! No, no, no ,NO! I can't let that happen! I won't have her blood on my hands!' I thought as blood began seeping out of my leg and back and started flowing into the back of my right hand, which I clenched into a fist. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!" I shouted as I forced myself to stand, my right hand glowed brightly, and my eyes turned red. 'I won't lose control this time! This is my body, and I won't let it do what it wants!'

"Wait, you've gotta pay before you can watch, mister!" Freed said which sent me completely over the edge.

**{Think of a weapon.}**

I did as I was told and Red Queen came to mind. After imagining it, the sword appeared in my right hand. I stabbed it into the ground and revved the throttle on the hilt. "Unless you want this sword going into your fucking eye socket, you'll let Asia go RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!" I threatened.

"*whistle* Seriously?" He pulled the sword, that was keeping Asia pinned to the wall out, and Asia fell to the floor. "You want to fight me? You'll suffer and die!"

"Michael, don't do it!" Asia pleaded.

"I don't wanna fight you. I wanna kill you!" I said that but on the inside I was thinking that I stood no chance against this guy. I may have been standing but I doubt I could take anymore hits like that. But I wasn't going to go down without trying to fight the guy who just tried to rape Asia, the girl who defended me even though she's not allowed. "GO TO HELL!" I punched him with my left hand and he landed hardly on the floor.

He spat out some blood and said "Interesting. I'm gonna set the record for making the finest human mincemeat ever." He leaped into the air and readied his sword to slice me down the middle, while I readied my sword to defend myself. Before Freed could hit me a magic circle appeared before us and Kiba came out and clashed swords with Freed

**BGM end**.

"Kiba!?"

"Mike, I'm here to help." He said.

"You ass! I was about to kick his ass!" I shout in anger. But that was just to sound tough, I was really thankful he showed up when he did.

"Oh my, look at that." Akeno said as she stepped out of the circle.

"Exorcist." Koneko really needs to talk more. But I'm glad she's here.

"I had this under control why'd you guys have to butt in!?" I still need to keep up my reputation as a tough guy.

"Heheh! I see all the Devils are here!" Freed said.

"Sorry, but he's with us." Kiba said bluntly.

"I like that! So what? You're a top and he's a bottom?" This "priest" has some real issues.

"How vulgar. I can't believe you're a priest." Kiba said in disgust."

"Don't pretend like you're refined, damned Devil." Freed hissed. "It's my purpose in life to hunt down maggots like you. Just shut up and let me kill you!" Isn't he just a ray of sunshine? During an eclipse that is.

"Even us Devils don't jump on just anyone." Nice burn Akeno.

"I like your intense stare! Could this be love? Or intent to kill? Heheheh, it's so exciting, no matter which side is doing the killing!" What made his speech even more disturbing was that he was blushing and hugging himself.

"You should just disappear." A huge wave of black and red energy blasted Freed right in the head, and out of the magic circle came Rias. "It seems you've been messing around with my adorable servant." Rias said. 'Adorable?' That was a name I wasn't used to being called.

"President."

"Oh, are you the real deal." Freed asked anxiously. "Yes, yes, I've been messing around with him. Got a problem with that?"

"Are you alright, Mike?" Rias asked.

"Pssh, I'm fine. I hardly feel the immense pain coming from my back and knee. Okay I feel like shit. *sigh* But it looks like I fucked up again." I responded.

"You're so beaten up." She said, putting a hand on my cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't know a stray exorcist was around. I never noticed because there was a barrier set up until a little while ago." She explained. Well, at least I wasn't getting scolded.

"What are you doing, you bitch?" Freed asked Asia as he started kicking her. This guy was just asking for me to cut his dick off and shove it down his throat. "It's your job to take care of the barrier!" While he was distracted again I stood up and chucked Red Queen at him. I only had it graze his cheek and stab the wall. Basically I tried to scare the shit outta him. Once the sword hit the wall it vanished. "Huh!?"

"What did I say about touching her?" I asked threateningly whipping out Ebony. Rias lowered my hand.

"It's my policy to show no mercy to anyone who hurts my servant. In particular, I can't stand when a vulgar fiend like you damages my property." She said as a red aura surrounded her, causing Freed to back the fuck up.

"You look pretty damn powerful. I mean, this is pretty bad." He said in slight fear.

"Multiple fallen angels." Koneko said, and apparently she picked up the coffe table. Although I was a little more focused on the whole "multiple fallen angels" part.

"Hahaha, I'm making a comeback! You'll all vanish in light!" Freed announced as an ominous portal opened above him.

"President?" Akeno asked Rias.

"Retrieving Michael is our priority for now. Akeno, prepare a jump. Koneko, I'll leave Michael to you." She told her queen and rook.

"Sure." Koneko said as she threw the table at Freed.

"Damn you Devils, I won't let you go— Hey that hurts!" He said as the table met his back, and we all got on the magic circle. But there was still the matter of Asia being left with this asshole. She seemed stared into my souls with those innocent green eyes and I couldn't just leave her.

"President! We have to take her with us!" I pleaded.

"That is not possible. Only members of my household can use this magic circle to jump." She revealed.

"Fuck that! Asia!" I called as I moved off of Koneko's shoulder and tried to get to her, but both Koneko and Kiba held me back. "Get the fuck off me, you two! I'm not leaving without her! I can't let her go with this bastard! Let me go dammit! ASIA!" I kept demanding they let me go but it was hopeless. Tears rolled down my face as I continued shouting her name.

"Michael, see you. We'll see each other again." She may have said that with a smile but I could see her tears and feel her sadness as well as my own.

"ASIA!"

* * *

**Later that night**

I got to my house and entered my room. I began shouting and punched multiple holes in my wall. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" I cursed every time I punched my wall. Once I finished venting my anger on my house, I calmed down and just planted my fist on the wall instead of punching a hole in it. "God fucking dammit." I said a little calmer.

**{You've gained quite the temper.}** The voice from before said.

"Who the fuck are you?" I said in a low voice.

**{You mean you don't remember me?}**

"DON'T FUCKING PLAY GAMES WITH ME! I'M IN NO MOOD FOR THIS SHIT!" I shouted, probably waking everyone in a five mile radius.

**{Is that really any way to talk to your father?}**

* * *

**Finally done with that one. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long as this one, but my internet's still a little fucked up so don't expect any miracles. I'm also sorry if I did things kinda half-assed, I just wanted to get this chapter up ASAP before I got disconnected from my Internet again.**

**And for those of you who haven't been following me that long and don't know this, but next week I'm driving to PA for a while and won't be able to update cause my relatives don't know what the Internet is. I hope to get at least one more chapter of this story up before then, but come the 30th I can't update for about a week or two.**

**Next Time: Rematch**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rematch

**OC is all I own**

**Okay guys I'm finally back home. I would've been back sooner but I had decided to stay a couple of extra days to see Avenged Sevenfold, which was fucking awesome! Anyway now I can post shit again.**

**Review responses**

**staplesdex: Yeah I realize I've got problems with my paragraphs, as you can see English isn't my best subject in school.**

**Deadly Shinigami: Well with my family keeping me company I may not die of boredom but I might die by killing myself cause I can't put up with their shit.**

**dakkaman777: I'm trying to properly introduce the main weapons (other than Devil Arms) before getting to actual weapon making, which should be done in this chapter.**

* * *

"This is still WAY to weird."

The next day at school Rias began healing my injuries from my fight with Freed yesterday. That being said we both had to be naked for her to heal me, which I still didn't totally get. Rias stood behind me, with her breasts pressed against my back, and I soon started to feel a lot better, but while it felt nice, having Rias's breasts pressed against me was PRETTY embarrassing.

**{Oh please, you love it.}**

'Shut up!' I shout in my head to my father.

**{We'll need to fix that attitude of yours later.}**

"It's okay now." Rias said as she stepped back.

"Thanks, now if you'll excuse me I need to get dressed and reflect on what was on my back." I said as I scurried to my dresser to get my clothes. While my injuries had closed they still hurt if I put too much pressure on them, and they were sure to leave some scars, especially the one on my back.

As I put my clothes on I looked at my glowing right arm and recalled the conversation I had with my father when I got home last night.

_Flashback_

_"Am I high right now? I could have that you just said you're my father." I said in disbelief._

**_{I did say that. And that's because I AM your father.} _**

_"QUIT BULLSHITTIN ME!" I shouted. I was really supposed to believe my dead father was somehow talking to me? Haha fuck no!_

_**{Shut up and let me explain!} He** ordered, causing me to shut up. **{That's better. Now I can tell you how I am talking to you. The thing is, before my body had expired I transferred my spirit into Rebellion and I had been dormant ever since. It wasn't until your full devil powers were awakened, that I awakened as well. And once you achieved your Sacred Gears I gave you some of my power, which resulted in your right arm's transformation.}** He explained._

_"Wait a sec... You're the reason my arm is fucked up!? Well how do I change it back!?" I asked in anger, but also anxiousness. I was ready to have my arm back and NOT wear this long glove anymore._

_**{You can't}** My father said bluntly._

_"WHAT!? WHY!?"_

**_{I gave you so much of my power that your arm mutated into what you see it as now. In hindsight: That IS your arm now.}_**

_"So my arm is like this, because you fucked up and gave me too much power!?" I asked, squeezing my right arm and making a fist with it._

_**{*sigh* Feels like I'm talking to your mother.}** That statement shocked me. **{Ah, that's right, you never knew your mother, did you?}** He asked. I only nodded. **{Wanna talk about it?}**_

_"Pass." I put simply. I decided to change the subject. "So... Just what can I do with this arm exactly?" I asked._

_**{You can create any weapon you can imagine. All that is needed is a little of your blood. The more blood that is sacrificed, the longer you can use your weapon}** He explained._

_I looked at my arm and marveled it's luminosity. "That so? Sounds fun."_

_Flashback end_

"Any weapon I can imagine." I repeated to myself as I approached the others so Akeno could wrap up my wounds, meaning putting my clothes back on was pretty much meaningless. Meanwhile Rias stepped into the shower and told me about my injuries.

"It seems it will take a little while to heal completely. That stray exorcist was able to wield quite strong powers of light." She explained.

"Yeah, no shit. So devils aren't the only things to become stray, huh?" I asked.

"There are many who get expelled from the church and end up serving under a fallen angel." Kiba explained.

"So what, I'm supposed to believe that Asia's a stray exorcist too?" I asked in annoyance. Kiba didn't answer.

"Either way, you are a devil, and she is a servant of a fallen angel. Those are facts." Rias said as she walked out of the shower. But I couldn't find it in myself to see Asia as an enemy, it's just not possible.

'Dammit.'

* * *

"What kind of devil am I?" I asked myself as I lied in my bed. "I couldn't even save Asia."

**{Why does she matter so much to you? It's as the Gremory girl said: she is an enemy.}** My father said coldly.

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" I shouted, rising from my bed.

**{Even if she wasn't an enemy, what can you do to help her. You're strong, but not that strong.}** I really didn't recal my dad being such an asshole.

"If I'm weak now..."

* * *

"...I only need to get stronger!" The next day I went to the park to get some training done. I went to the monkey bars and started doing some pull ups. "I don't care... What she says... I can't accept... The thought of Asia... Being my foe." I said in between pull ups. I felt a sharp pain in my back and I lost my grip on my left hand. I didn't let that stop me. I kept going with my right arm. It was difficult doing pull ups with only one arm, but knowing Asia was with that crazy fucker, freed, motivated me to keep going. After four more pull ups I completely lost my grip and fell to the ground.

**{You're gonna reopen your wounds and get yourself killed.}** My dad said as I tried to ignore the pain in my back.

'If you're gonna keep discouraging, then shut the fuck up and leave me the fuck alone!' I told him in my thoughts, cause I was too exhausted to talk.

**{Listen kid-"}**

"Fuck off!" I interrupted.

"Michael?" A voice called from behind. I turned around and saw a shocked Asia. Seeing her before me shocked me as well, but it also made me happy to know she was okay.

* * *

"What can I get ya?" The cashier asked Asia. We decided to get a bite to eat at a fast food restaurant, though it seemed to me like Asia doesn't know how this worker so I stepped in.

"She'll have what I'm havin: burger and fries thanks." I ordered, placing some cash on the counter. I looked towards Asia who seemed a bit embarrassed and I just gave her a friendly smile, to which she returned. Once we got our food we moved ourselves to a table. When we sat down I noticed Asia was staring at her food, confused. I guess I should've expected this since she's pretty much always in the church. "Heheh, having some trouble there?" I teased. Asia looked at me with a blush on her face and I just smiled again. "Just watch. Here's how ya eat this." I unwrapped my burger and took a big bite out of it.

"I-I never would've guessed they can be eaten like that! Amazing!" She said in shock. I kinda found it cute how she didn't know what to do. Asia unwrapped her burger and took a bite. "It's delicious!" She said happily.

"By the way, why were you at the park?" I asked curiously.

"I was on break, so I thought I'd take a stroll around town. Um, then I saw you, so..." While she spoke I felt like she was keeping something from me, but I didn't want to pry so I just spoke casually.

"Well then, how bout you and I spend the day together?" I offer with another warm smile. She blushed at my question but accepted nonetheless.

After we ate I took Asia straight to the arcade. We started by playing one of those head to head racing games, where she beat me by a landslide cause I never was good at those games. **{God it'll be a nightmare when you start driving.}** My dad sighed.

'Lucky for you I don't have a car yet.' I told him. That's really all I needed, a car. I got my license before I even started going to school, just didn't have enough cash for a car and my uncle sure wasn't gonna give me his. After that I took her to one of those dancing games where she once again kicked my ass. Okay I admit it, I suck at just about every arcade game, but hey I've been hunted by devils my whole life, I don't usually have free time like this. Then we got some pictures of us together for souvenirs.

As we searched for what to do next Asia noticed one of those claw grabbing games. "What's up?" I asked as I caught up to her.

"I-It's nothing!" She stuttered with a blush. I looked inside and saw some kind of Pikachu look alike.

"You like this little guy, huh?" I asked with a chuckle.

"N-No well... Yes." She said, lowering he head.

"No need to be ashamed. Hang on I'll get one of 'em for ya." I said as I put in some cash. This was actually the one game where I always won. I saw one that wasrust begging to be grabbed and went for it. I grabbed it by the tail, and just as I was about to win... It fell on top of the others. "Argh, you rat bastard!" I muttered, I didn't want Asia hear me curse like that.

"It's okay. Come on." She said while pulling my arm.

"Hang on a second. I said I'll get you one of those and you can bet your life I'm gonna!" I said confidently. Now comes the reason WHY I always win this shit. I just reached inside with my arm and I barely got one by the tail.

**{You cheater.}**

'Bite me!' If they didn't want people sticking their hands in, they should have it locked or something.

"Vuala! As promised." I said, holding the Pikachu look alike. Asia happily took it and held it close.

"Thank you very much! This Racchu is a treasure I could get because I met you!" It's words like those that ALMOST make me cry.

"Haha, come on. Let's hit the park, shall we?" I ask, walking ahead. I heard Asia whisper something, but I couldn't quite make it out.

* * *

"I've never had so much fun in my life!" Asia cheered as I got myself a soda.

"It's the simple things on life I make fun and awesome. But you must have had a lot more fun than this." I took a sip of my soda but I felt that pain again and grunted. "Ah, dammit!" Asia moved closer to me.

"Your wounds from that time?" She asked. Asia took me to an empty area in the park and used her Sacred Gear to heal my back. I turned to her and found myself lost in her green eyes. "Your leg too, right?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah." Asia got on the ground and started healing my leg.

Once she was finished she asked "How does it feel?"

I stood up and moved around and the pain I had in my back and leg was completely gone. "I feel amazing! Asia, you're the best!" I praised. Asia's Sacred Gear was the best treatment EVER! It was as if I was never injured. We sat back down and Asia started telling me about how she got her power.

"My parents abandoned me right after I was born." She started.

"What!?" I asked in shock. I was also a little angry too, I hate people who just ditched their kids like that. People who just abandon their child or children are just about the worst kind of people. Hearing that Asia was abandoned as a baby, almost caused me to go on a fucking rampage.

"I was told I had been found crying in front of a small European town's church. I grew up there." It made me feel a little better hearing that she wasn't totally alone from the beginning. "When I was eight, a wounded dog, close to death, wandered into the church. By myself, I prayed as hard as I could. That's when a miracle occurred. Soon afterward, I was taken to a big church where I was ordered to heal illnesses and wounds of Christians coming from all over the world. I was so happy that my power could help people. Then one day, I encountered a man collapsed on the floor, heavily injured. But the man I came across was... A devil. Because I healed him, I was branded a heretic because I had the power to heal demons."

'Fucking assholes!' I thought to myself. When she heals humans people see her as a saint, but when she heals a devil she's treated like the spawn of Satan! Fucking hypocrites!

"But I never stopped praying to God, expressing my gratitude. Not to mention I never knew what terrible things they were doing. The Lord must be testing me. If I can overcome this ordeal, he will make my dream come true someday. That's what I believe."

"Your dream?" I asked curiously.

"I'll make a lot of friends. Together we'll buy flowers and books, and chat... That's my dream." She turned to me and revealed "I don't have any friends you see."

'How the hell can she say that with a smile!?' I asked myself. If anyone else were to say that they'd be breaking down, but Asia said it with a smile? That actually told me that she WAS in pain, but it was almost like she was to scared to express it. 'I'll be damned if I let her be alone for another minute!'

"Well, I'm hurt." I said, standing up.

"Huh?"

"You do know that I'm your friend, right? We had tons of fun today didn't we? Sure we didn't get those flowers or books, but... Oh wait is that not enough?" I asked with a smile and a laugh. Asia's became the happiest person on the face of the Earth as I said that.

"No. No, not at all." She said as she held the Racchu closer and wiped a tear. "But, I'm causing you trouble, Michael." She said.

"Why? Cause I'm a devil and you're a nun? Who gives a shit? Who's to say we still can't be friends?" I asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I... I... I'm happy!" She exclaimed with tears of joy in her eyes.

I suddenly felt a presence behind me. "Not gonna happen." A familiar voice said. I turned to see Yuuma floating above the water.

"Yuuma!" I said in anger. This was not a good time to run into an ex.

"Lady Raynare!" Asia said.

"Really!? Even the name you used was fake!?" I said in dumbfoundedness.

"So it's true. You're living a lowly life as a devil after all. Asia, you can't run away." She stated with a glare.

"No! I won't return to a place where I have to kill people! Sorry, the truth is I ran away from the church." Asia confessed.

"I know."

"Huh?"

"Like I was supposed to believe you'd stick around these assholes cause you wanted too? You're not a very good liar, Asia." I said as I pulled out Ebony and Ivory from behind me and pointed them at Raynare. "Now tell me why you're here, you damn fallen angel!" I ordered.

"Heh, a squalid, low-class devil like you shouldn't address me so frivolously. If you're going to stand in my way... I'll annihilate you completely this time!" She threatened, summoning her spear of light.

"The hell you will!" I shouted as I summoned my red gauntlet on my left arm.

Raynare jut laughed at my Sacred Gear. "So, it's just a Twice Critical. We were completely off the mark. In case you don't know, Twice Critical is an ordinary item tht temporarily doubles your power." She explained.

"Doubles..." I repeated.

""He has a dangerous Sacred Gear." That's what my superiors told me, so I went through that entire farçe."I want you to be my boyfriend!" Remember? I remember you ungainly smi-" I cut her off shooting my own hand, causing me to bleed. Not that I actually put a bullet in my hand, i just had the bullet graze the palm of my hand, while at the same time it continued moving towards Raynare. She wasn't fast enough to prevent the bullet from grazing her right arm.

"Your superiors were right. I do have a dangerous Sacred Gear." I said ignoring the pain in my left hand.

"You won't stand a chance against me with that pathetic Twice Critical! Just hand over Asia and leave." She demanded.

"I don't mean my Twice Critical." I removed the glove in my right hand with my teeth and revealed to her my glowing arm.

"What kind of Sacred Gear is that?" She asked in shock.

"As far as I can tell, it's a totally new one. So I guess I'll give it the name: Unholy Arsenal." The blood from my left hand flower into my right hand.

'Just imagine a weapon, right?' I ask my father.

**{Correct. But you'll only have about twenty seconds, with the amount of blood you're giving}** He explained.

'I only need ten.' I imagined a double sided scythe with one blade being black and the other red where it's held by a glowing blue chain that was similar to the blue glow on my right arm. My hand glowed brighter and in my hands the double sided scythe appeared.

"Now that I've got this bad boy, let's test this Twice Critical." I said and the green gem in my gauntlet glowed and bright red markings appeared on the gauntlet.

**[Boost!]**

"Hell yeah! This is more like it! Now how bout you have a date with Death Reaver!"

**BGM: Break Stuff by Limp Bizkit**

I charged Raynare and began swinging Death Reaver around in my hands. She threw her spear at me but a malicious black aura surrounded Death Reaver and as I swung it in front of me the spear began to disintegrate.

"What!?" Rayanre asked in shock. I made it up to her and made it appear like I was gonna strike her with my scythe but I removed my left hand from said scythe and swung at her face, but she dodged it. I grabbed Death Reaver's chain, swung the scythe around by the chain and threw it at Raynare. She dodged that attack too. Raynare had vanished from my sight. I looked behind me and I was greeted by a spear of light to the stomach. "How's this feel?" She asked sadistically.

"Like I swallowed lava." I grunted. She lifted her spear and myself into the air and threw me back towards Asia. Once I hit the ground the spear disappeared.

"Michael!" Asia shouted once I landed.

"Get it now! Twice nothing is still nothing." Raynare mocked.

"Bitch, you brought math into the wrong fight and told it to the wrong guy." I replied smugly. I felt a familiar sensation where I was stabbed. Asia was healing my injuries again. Once she finished where Raynare stabbed me she moved to where I shot myself.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm about to be." I replied.

"Heheheh, Asia, I want you to return with me. Your Twilight Healing is an extremely rare Sacred Gear, unlike his Twice Critical." This chick knows how to get under a man's skin.

"Fuck you too." I said while I flipped her off for emphasis.

"I knew it! You just want me for my power!" Asia said as she finished healing my injuries.

"If you agree to come back, I'll spare that devil's life." Raynare offered as she summoned another spear.

"Fuck that! Who the hell would-" I was cut off by Raynare appearing above us and threw her spear at the ground. "Asia, move!" I pushed Asia away and the spear exploded and blew me into the water.

"Michael!" Asia shouted as I rose from the water.

"Ow, that was a lot stronger than before." I couldn't get out of the water seeing as how I was severely weakened.

"I missed on purpose." Raynare said as she lowered herself so she was next to Asia. "If I hit him, his body will be on pieces. I doubt you could heal him fast enough."

"I understand." Asia said sadly. Raynare wrapped her arms and wings around Asia.

"Good girl. After tonight's ritual, you'll be free from all hesitation and suffering. See you later, Michael." She said.

"I'm not done with you!" I shouted.

"Farewell, Michael." Asia said with tears in her eyes. With that they were both gone.

**BGM end**

"I ask again: why must she be a bitch about beating me." I realized the last part of what I said and reflected on it. "I'm so pathetic."

* * *

*SMACK*

"Let me try telling you one more time, forget about Asia. You are a devil and a member of my household.." I tried to convince Rias to let me go to the church and save Asia, but once I started pushing she just smacked my face and lectured me. Again.

"If that's what's holding me back, then I want out. Just kick me out of your household." I begged.

"You're asking the impossible." She said.

"Face it Rias, you don't need me. You made a mistake in making me your servant, a pawn at that, I'm totally expendable and you should just find someone else." I said, showing my shame in being a worthless pawn.

"Enough!" She shouted. "Michael, do you really think the pawn is the weakest piece?" She asked.

"What gave it away, my sheer disappointment in being a pawn?" I asked sarcastically. Rias took a seat on her desk.

"As I said, Evil Pieces posses the same traits as their chess counterparts." She reminded me.

"What in the fuck is so special about a pawn!?" I asked in a little anger.

"Promotion." She said. Now that told started telling me what I was capable of, I was a little interested. "If a pawn reaches the last of the enemy lines, it can be promoted into any piece other than a king." Turns out, being a pawn is pretty kickass.

"So if I go there I can use everyone else's powers? What's the catch?" There HAD to be some kind of catch to a sweet deal like this. It's just like my Unholy Arsenal arm.

"As long as I, your master, recognize it as enemy lines, yes. For example, the church. And as for your Sacred Gears..."

"My right arm allows me to use my first Sacred Gear, Unholy Arsenal, and summon any weapon I can imagine for a certain amount of time as long as I sacrifice some blood. And my Twice Critical doubles my power. I already got the 411 on that from the fallen angel." I told her.

"Use your brain." She said putting a hand on my cheek. "Sacred Gear is activated by its owner's will. The greater your willpower, the more powerful it will become." She explained.

"I'm well aware." I said. Akeno moved behind Rias and whispered something to her.

"An urgent matter came up. Akeno and I will be out for a bit."

"Hold it, I'm not done talking to you!" I shouted.

"Listen. Even with the help of a promotion, a single piece won't stand a chance against a fallen angel." She stated firmly as she and Akeno disappeared on the magic circle.

**{You know she's right.} My** dad told me.

"Like I'm gonna listen at a time like this." I said as I started walking away from Kiba and Koneko, who were still in the room.

"Are you going?" Kiba asked.

"You're damn right I am. And if you try and stop me, you'll just be a stain on the walls." I threatened. In all honesty I didn't mean to threaten Kiba, I'm just pissed and determined to save Asia and I wasn't gonna let anyone stop me.

"You'll get killed if you go." He told me calmly.

"Do you really think I give two shits right now, Kiba?" I asked in a smartass tone.

"I'd like to praise your determination, but I'd also be praising your stupidity. You're as good as dead if you go alone." He said.

"I said I don't give a shit! So why don't you get off my fucking case, Kiba!?" I shouted. I turned around to see his sword ready. For a second I thought he was gonna fight me in order to keep me there. But that wasn't the case.

"But if you're going, then so am I." He said.

"What?"

"Our president said "Even with the help of a promotion," right?" He asked. I nodded. "She also recognized the church as enemy lines. At the same time, she implied we should back you up."

"We? You mean Koneko too?" I asked.

"You two going alone would worry me." Koneko stated. That had to have been the nicest thing I've heard her say since I got here.

"Well, while I don't really NEED your help, I greatly appreciate it. Thanks guys." I said trying to act cool and shit, but I was happy to know I'd have my friends backing me up.I removed my glove and pulled out Red Queen from my guitar case. "Sooo, you two ready to rock?" I asked as I placed Red Queen over my shoulder and twister the throttle on my blade, giving it it's red hot glow. They both nodded and we headed to the church.

* * *

"I don't like the feeling that place is giving off." I said as we stood at the front gate of the church. There was surprisingly no enemies waiting for us at the main entrance, even on the route to the church there was no resistance. But I still felt a holy presence from inside, seeing as how we're devils that's a bad sign.

"There must be lots of priests gathered." Kiba informed us.

"No shit? Wow, good to know I've got you guys by my side." I said happily.

"Come on, we're pals. You'd do the same for either of us." Kiba said with a smile.

"Fucking right I would!" I said clenching a fist in determination.

"Besides... Fallen angels aren't exactly my favorite people in the world. The truth is, I hate them." Kiba said with a glare so icy it could freeze Hell itself. This was I side of Kiba I'd never even heard of.

"I'll let you tell me when you're ready. In the meantime..." Koneko suddenly started walking towards the front door. "Where the hell are you going!?" I shouted quietly.

"There's no need to be sneaky, they know we're here." She said before she kicked the giant doors in. We looked around and saw nothing but an empty church. I assumed that Raynare and Asia were in some sort of hidden room, we just needed to find it. But before we could do that...

"So, we meet again."

We gotta deal with the unholy asshole.

"Glad you could make it. I bet I'm a sight for sore eyes, huh?" Freed asked with a look that could convince others that I wasn't about to shove my foot up his ass.

"Well the very sight of you makes my eyes sore, does that count?" I remarked sarcastically.

"Cute. Here's the thing, I pride myself on the fact that I never have to battle any devil more than once. And yet here you are, just rubbing it in. If there's one thing I won't abide, it's being mocked by maggot devils in the house of God! So whaddya say? Let's finish this!" He said whipping out his gun and sword of light. "The thought of tearing away your flesh and eating it, piece by piece, makes my mouth water!" He said, bringing the gun to his face and licking it.

**{Wow. He's got issues.}**

'Tell me about it.'

"Cut the crap, Freed! Where's Asia?" I asked, politely I might add.

"Oh right, you mean that dirty devil loving whore of a sister. All you have to do is go down to the basement, she's right beneath the alter we're standing on." What an idiot.

"And it's safe to assume that you're gonna stand in our way, right?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"That's right!"

**BGM: How Old is Your Soul by Chombchrist**

"That's all I needed to hear. Let's fucking rock!" I said summoning my Twice Crutical gauntlet. Koneko picked up one of the church seats and hurled it at Freed, who simply cut it in half.

"You're pretty strong, for a runt aren't you?" He asked sarcastically. Rule number one about short people...

"Suck it."

Do NOT remind them that they are short.

Koneko rapidly threw more seats at Freed, who just kept dodging and shooting at her. Meanwhile Kiba dropped from above, for a surprise attack, though Freed saw him coming and deflected Kiba's blade with his own. When Freed wasn't attacking Kiba with his sword, he was showing off his shitty aim with his gun. "Come on! Is that all you got? Show me something interesting!" He demanded as him and Kiba clashed again.

"You're quick." Kiba complimented with a smile. Hey it doesn't hurt to point out your enemies good points.

"You're pretty good yourself. Of course that only makes me wanna kill you even more!"Freed brought his gun to Kiba's face and shot. Thankfully with his quick thinking and speed as a knight, Kiba was able to move out of the way in time.

"Alright, if you wanna get serious about this, I can too." Kiba said as his already black sword became pitch black. Like blend into the darkness black. Freed charged Kiba again and when the clashed Kiba's sword appeared to be sucking the light out of Freed's sword of light.

"Hey, what the hell is this!?" Freed asked in anger.

"The Holy Eraser. It's a sword of darkness that devours light." Kiba explained.

"Please, you think I'm afraid of you!?"

"No but you're pretty fucking dumb!" I shouted as I now drop from above with a weapon I made with Unholy Arsenal by cutting myself with Red Queen. It was a hammer made out of black flames. I called it Black Beater. "Promotion: Rook!" I felt my offense and defense increase greatly. Freed looked to me and started shooting me with his gun. "Don't bother, a rook's offense and defense abilities are the best in the biz." I saw as I readied my hammer.

"Yep, I'm fucked." He said quietly. I swung my hammer and it connected with his stomach, so he was sent flying back into the pile of chairs Koneko made.

"Hey, I feel better already." I said with a small laugh.

Freed stood back up and he wasn't very happy with what I did. He had a hole in his clothes where Black Beater hit him and his stomach seemed pretty burned. "You bastard!" He spat as he pulled out two more swords of light. Thankfully Koneko threesome last chair at him before he could cut me into little devil bits. "Ouchie!" He cried. When Kiba went in for the kill, Freed jumped out of the way. "I'll be damned if a bunch of devils are gonna get the best of Freed Selzen! You won the battle, but not the war, scum! HA!" Next thing we knew, we were blinded by a flash of light. When we regained our vision, he was gone.

"Don't forget to write, shitface." I said in a mock happy tone.

"Come on, we need to keep moving." Kiba said.

"Over here guys." Koneko said as she destroyed the podium before her, revealing a hidden entrance, no doubt to where Asia and Raynare were. We proceeded to the basement, and I was ready to kick some holy ass.

"You ready?" Kiba asked me.

"I've been ready since the day I died." I responded in determination. "You guys got my back?" I asked my fellow devils.

"You know we do." Kiba responded.

"Yep." Koneko responded with probably the first smile I ever saw from her.

When we reached the basement I saw priests gathered around a large stairway. And I saw Asia chained to a cross with Raynare below her.

"Come on in devils. Welcome to the party." Raynare said as we entered. She then turned towards us and said "Though I'm afraid you're too late." She revealed.

"ASIA!" I called to the captive nun.

"Michael. You came." It sounded like it hurt for her to talk.

"Damn right I did! Hang on I'm coming!" Before I could make a step Kiba pulled me out of the path of an incoming spear of light, which exploded and knocked us down.

"This really is an incredibly touching reunion. Unfortunately the ritual is over." Raynare said as Asia began screaming in pain and the crossed began glowing.

"Let her go!" I demand.

"That's it! They're after her Sacred Gear." Kiba said in realization.

"What'll happen of se gets it?" I asked Kiba. He didn't answer, he just looked away from me. "Kiba, what'll happen!?" I ask a little louder. Still no response. This time I grabbed his shirt and shouted "Answer me!"

"...I'm sorry." He finally answered, still not looking at me. As he answered the light from the cross faded as well as the life in Asia's eyes. I dropped Kiba and started at Asia.

"She... She'll... Die?" I almost threw up at the thought of that, the sight of it didn't help either.

"Twilight Healing. At last it's in my hands." Raynare said as Asia's Sacred Gear left it's previous owner and floated into the fallen angels hands. But I was still too focused on Asia. She didn't appear to be moving.

She didn't appear to be alive either.

* * *

**I'm so glad that I finally posted this chapter, and I can't wait to post the next chapter. Though I may have to because I'm gonna be busy getting ready for school to start next Monday, so I may not get the next chapter up unless I get a day to myself, which hopefully will be before school starts up again.**

**Before I forget, I'd like to thank and give credit to dakaman777 for his weapon submission, the weapon being Death Reaver. As a reminder to all, I'm always open for weapon ideas. As you can see I'll give credit to whoever deserves it.**

**In the next chapter it's the epic fight between Mike and Raynare.**

**Next Time: Life or Death**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Life or Death

**Only own my OC**

**Review responses**

**dakkaman777: Glad you liked it, and thanks again for another weapon submission.**

**LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED: Why didn't I think of that? Thanks dude.**

**Horace Pinker: I don't see you writing anything better, at all for that matter. So go fuck yourself and have a nice day.**

**I'd also like to thank Order and Chaos for his weapon submission.**

**I am VERY sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I haven't really had much time to write because I school. WHAT FUCKING TEACHERS GIVE OUT A SHIT TON OF HOMEWORK THE FIRST FUCKING DAY BACK TO SCHOOL!? For those who are worried, I never intend on abandoning a story. I'll probably take a break that'll last for awhile but I will NEVER abandon a story. I don't wanna be that kind of author.**

**Okay let's conclude this arc cause I'm so fucking ready for the next one.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

I stared at Asia's lifeless body as Raynare held her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, in her hands. "Yes, I've been lusting after this power for years! Those miserable hearts are in the palm of my hand! Perfect." She said as her body absorbed the Sacred Gear. Once she had control over Asia's Sacred Gear, she continued to bask in the glory "I'll be beloved! I'll be the most powerful fallen angel there is! All those pricks who screwed me over are going to regret it!"

"DAMN YOU!" I shouted as I charged towards Raynare. The priests in the room with us moved to strike me as well. I took Red Queen and stabbed the first one in the stomach, the one behind him wasn't agile enough to prevent himself from walking into my blade, which went completely the first priest. I twisted the throttle and burn their insides through the holes in their torsos.

Meanwhile a third priest went to attack me, luckily Kiba intercepted his sword of light with his own Holy Eraser, which consumed the blade's light. That's when Koneko punched the priest square in the face.

Another priest pulled out a pistol, but Kiba struck before he could shoot, while Koneko kicked him and knocked him down. Their fighting opened a path straight to the stairway. As I ran down the open path I placed Red Queen on my back again, and pulled out Ebony and Ivory from the back of my pants. I shot as many as the priests as fast as I could, making Kiba and Koneko's job easier.

"Thanks." Koneko said, as I shot a priest who was ready to swing his sword at her.

"We can take these guys, go after the fallen angel!" Kiba ordered.

"Don't have to tell me twice." I said as I continued towards the stairs.

Once I reached the top, I stopped running and just looked at Asia's body. She still wasn't moving, or giving me any assurance that she was alive. I didn't even bother with Raynare, Asia being alive was more important than her.

"You deserve a reward for making it this far." With a snap of her fingers, the chains the held Asia captive loosened and Asia fell from the cross.

"Asia!" I said as I caught her in my arms. "Come on Asia, wake up." I begged. She finally started to move and she opened her eyes, though the life in them was very dim.

"Michael, you came." She said quietly. I could tell that it was hard for her to talk without feeling any pain.

**{She's dying.}** My father said bluntly.

'Shut up.' I spat in my mind

"Save your strength, I'm gonna get you out of here." I said softly.

"Go ahead and take the girl, I got what I needed." Raynare said from behind Asia and I.

"Give Asia her Sacred Gear back!" I ordered.

"So tough." She said sarcastically. "Sorry, I had to betray my superiors for to snag this little gem. But unfortunately for you, you're about to become my dénouement." She said, summoning her spear of light. "The good news is: you get to die together." She said with a smile on her face.

'Again with: the being a bitch!' I thought to myself.

"To think I actually believed you wanted to be with me." I said sadly. In all honesty, when I met Raynare when she was pretending to be Yuuma, I kinda had my suspicions about her. I mean she was a girl I had never even met, or even seen in town, and she just comes up to me one day and asks me to be her boyfriend? I should have acted on my suspicions, then none of this would be happening.

"As if I couldn't tell you were a virgin the first time I saw you. Made my job easier, you pansies will believe anything if you think you'll get you're pole greased."

**{How vulgar. You sure can pick em son.}** My dad is just trying to piss me off now.

"I can't believe a fell for you!" I said, disappointed at myself. I heard her say she wanted to be her boyfriend that day and I forgot one of two of my rules. Trust your instincts and if something is too good to be true, act on your fucking suspicions or your life will go to shit.

"Sweetie, that was the point. I needed you to play superhero to my damsel in distress. Poor thing, you wanted to believe so badly you never even caught on. I wish you could see your face, it makes the torture of spending so much time with you worth it." She said as Yuuma.

'This bitch is tainting me!?'

"Why go so far? Why have me go through the trouble of preparing that date?" I asked sadly. As of I didn't already know the answer.

"Hahaha, don't worry. That date was everything a girl like me could want. I was so bored the whole time, I couldn't wait to kill you." She revealed. I was gonna blow any second now, and it wasn't gonna be pretty when I did.

"Yuuma: meaning evening daze. I found it appropriate since my plan was to kill you at sunset. Let's talk inappropriate: first you refuse to die, then you replace me with some pious platinum nun. Oh, Michael, I'm hurt. Weren't we special? You're making me jealous, I bet you took her on one of your yawn-a-thon dates too. Heheh, but I guess for a sheltie little prude, a night with you is a hoot. Oh, Michael, how do you expect to get laid if you keep putting your victims to sleep? Hahahaha." Yep time to blow up like the Manhattan Project.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shouted nearly breaking my vocal chords.

"I love a man who take control! Where was this when we were dating!? You might have gotten some! Hahahahaha!" She laughed maniacally and had a sadistic look on her face.

'I'm a devil but at least I have a heart!'

Raynare tried to stab me with her spear of light but I blocked her attack with Red Quenn. "How's this for "contro"l, bitch!?" I said as I tossed Red Queen into the air and pulled out Ivory and shot her right arm.

"Ahhh! You prick!" She said in pain as I jumped down the staircase. As I landed with Asia in my arms, Red Queen stabbed the ground in front of us. I picked it up with one hand while I still supported Asia with my other arm. I placed it on my back again and ran back to the main hall of the church. Since I was carrying Asia I couldn't defend myself from the attacking priests.

It was a good thing I wasn't alone.

Kiba and Koneko both kept the priests at bay while I continued towards the exit. But I couldn't leave them to take these priests alone. I know they're strong, but one misstep and they're as good as dead

"We got this, get out of here now!" Kiba ordered. "Hurry! Koneko and I will keep them here! RUN! Well be fine, I promise."

"Come on, leave already!" Koneko said.

"I can't just leave you guys." I said.

"You standing there isn't helping anyone, GO!" Kiba shouted. I decided that I would get Asia to safety and when I knew she would be I'd come back to help them.

"Just hold out for a few minutes! I swear I'll be back and save you guys for a change! Next time I'll save my own ass!" I said as I left them.

* * *

**BGM: Devil May Cry anime OST Pain**

Once I reached the main hall I laid Asia on one of the seats Koneko DIDN'T throw at Freed. As I laid her flat on the wooden surface and saw her struggle just to open her eyes, I became utterly terrified that she was gonna die in front of me. I didn't want to watch someone else I cared about to die again because of me.

"We're almost there Asia! Just stay with me for a few more minutes. I swear I'm gonna get you outta here safe." I was mostly trying to convince myself.

**{Son, stop. She-}**

'Fuck off!' I interrupted. The last thing I wanted to hear was my dad saying that someone was about to die right in front of my eyes. As I yelled at my father Asia raised her hand, which I held in my hands.

"I know it wasn't for a long time but... I was so blessed to have made a friend like you." She said painfully, but happily as well.

"For the last time: I'm not that special! But if you want, when you get better, we can hang out as much as you want, whenever you want. We'll get those flowers and books you wanted and you can kick my ass at the arcade again. We'll have the time of our lives." I said with a smile but also with tears.

"If I were to be born again, will you become my friend once more?" She asked me.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I would! But that's not gonna be the case, you're gonna get out of here alive. I'll make sure of it." I swore as my smile faded a little.

"If I was born in this country... And went to the same school as you..."

"You'd definitely make my high school years less boring. Once we're out of here, we'll get you enrolled at my school." I said with a fake laugh. Asia then placed her hand on my cheek and wiped some of my tears away.

"You even cry for someone like me... Now I can..." Her hand on my face started to fall but I caught it. "Thank you."

She died with a sweet smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

She didn't deserve this.

She didn't deserve any of this.

All she wanted was a friend and to be happy. Then I came along and look at where it got her. It got her killed. Because I wasn't strong enough she was killed. I stared at her smiling face and wondered how the fuck she could die with a smile on her face, knowing it was because of my weakness she died. How could she do that to me? Her smile just mocked my weakness and failure. And it burned worse than any weapon used against devils.

I grabbed Asia's body and held her close as I shouted to the heavens "GOD! I know you can hear me! Now listen up you old bastard! You can't take Asia from me! She doesn't deserve to die! You let her suffer for so long and when something good happens to her, you take her away from her only friend!? That's bullshit! Is that why you took her!? Because she became friends with me, a devil!? You may be God but even YOU don't have the right to take away this poor girl's life because she became friends with a devil!" I started to think that insulting God wasn't going to help. "Look I'm sorry, just PLEASE bring her back! I've never asked you for anything, just do me this ONE thing! PLEASE!" I begged.

As I expected God doesn't take requests from devils.

'I'm a failure. I'm a failure as a devil. I'm a failure as a son. Now I'm a failure as a friend.' I thought to myself as I gritted my teeth and squeezed Asia's cold, lifeless hands.

**{Who said you were a failure as a son?}** My father asked, making it sound like I was a total moron.

'No one needed to. I know I am. Look at what little I've accomplished, I've taken your good name, the name that could make Satan piss his pants, and I've soiled it within less than two minutes of becoming a "true" devil. I'm nothing but a waste of space. Mom would've been so disappointed in what I've become.'

**{ENOUGH!}** My father shouted causing me to flinch. **{You are not a failure, you may not be the strongest devil, but that is merely because you don't have much experience. And i know for a fact that your mother is very proud of you. She is smiling down on you from heaven as we speak. Now turn around and get some experience!}** I did as he said and saw Raynare standing there, laughing.

"A devil asking something from God, isn't this a sight." She said. She showed me her left arm and I saw a cut. "Some rabid knight gave me this on my way here." She was obviously talking about Kiba.

"What did you do with Kiba and Koneko!?" I asked in anger.

"Oh I left them with the priests downstairs. But look at this..." She raised her other hand to where Kiba cut her and she used Twilight Healing and the wound started to close. She then showed me her right arm "And these little love marks are from you." She did the same thing with those wounds and they healed as well. "Wonderful, isn't it! I can heal any kind of wound. To us fallen Angela, who lost the protection of God, that child's Sacred Gear was a wonderful present. My status will rise since I will be a fallen angel that can heal fallen angels. I could be of great help to you Great Azazel and Shemhaza. Their is nothing more wonderful than this! Aaah, Lord Azazel... My power is all for you."

"I don't gives shit." I said, looking at her angrily. "I don't care about any of that shit, none of it had to do with Asia!" I said.

"It had everything to do with her. She was a chosen human that possessed a Sacred Gear." Raynare argued.

"She could have lived a normal, peaceful life dammit!" I shouted, causing an echo.

"Wrong. Those with irregular Sacred Gears would be left out of the world and groups. Because they posses a powerful ability. Because they have a different power than others. You know humans hate those things, right? Of course you do you pretended to be one for the majority of your life." The fallen angel stated.

"I would have protected her!" I spat back.

"Ahahahahaha! It's impossible! Because she died! That girl is dead you know? It's not the matter of whether you protect her or not. You already failed! You really are a weird boy! It's so amusing!" This girls got some guts reminding me that I couldn't protect Asia.

"It's because I failed... That I'm going to kick your ass!" I shouted as my right arm glowed brighter, seeing as how much willpower I'm running on right now. "Give me back my friend! Give Asia back!"

**BGM change: Tragedy by Fight or Flight**

**[Dragon Booster!]**

My green gem on my red gauntlet glowed as brighter as well. A strange mark also appeared on the gauntlet and I felt much stronger. I take Red Queen from behind me and slice and the fallen angel before me. She simply jumps over me.

"Let me put this so even an idiot like you can understand. It's a simple power difference. I have the power of 1000 and you have the power of one. Even if you were to increase you power ten times as much, you still wouldn't stand a chance. There's no way you can beat me! Ahahahahaha!

"Just shut up!"

**[Boost]**

I felt my power increase again.

"RAAAAAAAAAAH!" I shouted as more power flowed through my body. I attacked Raynare again, but once again she leaps over me. She formed two spears of light in her hands.

"Eat this!" She shouted as she threw the spears into both my legs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It obviously hurt like a bitch. But I wasn't going to let something like this stop me. I grabbed both spears but I only caused myself more pain. I screamed in pain again as Raynare laughed at my actions.

"Hahaha! A devil trying to pull those spears out is foolish! Light is an intense poison to devils, just touching it will burn you. That's is the ultimate pain that a devil can taste! For a low class devil like you it's-"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I interrupted her by my scream and I continued trying to pull the spears out of my legs. The insides of my body were on fire and I could feel the flesh on my hands burning from the light. I looked at Asia and said to Raynare "THIS IS NOTHING COMPARED TO ASIA'S PAIN!" With one last pull I pulled the spears out of my legs and blood spurted out of both holes. I took out the spears but it still feels like my insides were burning.

'I need more power!'

**[Boost!]**

Even more power flower through my body but I was still in immense pain. I lost a lot of blood and fell to one knee.

"Quite remarkable. A low class devil like you pulling the spears of light out of your legs. But it's futile. My light isn't flashy, but it has a high killing ability against devils. The density of the light is strong. So strong that it is used as the blade of light that priests use. Getting hurt even once will be hard to heal, even for a middle class devil. For a low class devil like you, this is the limit. Fufufu, you can't look down on the damage caused by the power of light, you know? Especially my light." As she continued to talk my right hand on my knee was absorbing some of my blood and I was thinking of a good weapon to use against her. "The light circulates around your body, and causes damage to your whole body. If you're to late to heal it, you will die. No, normally it won't be weird to die with that damage. You really have a strong build, don't you?" She asked sarcastically.

Looks like if I don't wrap this up soon and get myself healed, I'll die. But something like death wasn't gonna stop me either. Besides I've got one more idea.

"I've got the wrong idea. Me, a demon, asking God for favors." I said with a slight smile.

"Don't tell me you finally snapped." Raynare muttered.

"A devil like me, has to pray to Satan himself. How bout you Satan? Will you listen to my request? We're both devils, so do me a solid..."

"He's totally lost it. The poor boy is talking to himself in a place like this." Raynare said to herself.

"Do me a solid... And give me the power to kick her sorry ass!" I said as I began to stand again. My body still felt like shit, but I endured the pain and stood up.

"Impossible! Your body is in no condition to move! With my spears you should-" She was cut off by me walking towards her. Meanwhile I finally decided on a weapon.

**{You sure you want** **to sacrifice THIS much blood? I could still return it to you.}** That may actually be the first time my dad didn't piss me off.

'I'm certain. Give me my weapon!'

**{Very well}**

My right hand glowed brighter and in my hand was now Rebellion. I felt a little woosy since I sacrificed a shit ton of blood for this sword, but I wasn't gonna let that stop me either.

"How can you stand!? A low class devil like you should be burning your insides right now! How can you possibly stand after that!?" Raynare asked in shock.

"Two reasons: you killed my friend and because I don't wanna soil my father's name any further." I said as I swung downward, then sideways, then I swung upward in a reverse grip, and a slash of red energy from each swing was sent towards Raynare, who barely dodged it, and the drive slash tore up the main hall. "Hey, Twice Critical, how bout a power boost?" I asked my red gauntlet.

**[Explosion!]**

The gem became as bright as my right hand and my gauntlet changed. It went further up my arm and claws covered my fingers. "That works too." I said. I thrusted forward a slid to where Raynare was, she dodged and I destroyed every seat in my path. As I approached a wall a flipped my body and pushed myself off of it, causing more blood to spurt out of my legs. I flew towards Raynare and I managed to cut her right leg. I approached the broken cross so I stabbed my sword into the cross and swung myself up and stood on the blade. "How's that!?" I taunted.

"Impossible! What is this!? Why is this happening!? That's just a Twice Critical, isn't it? Why does your power suddenly surpass mine!? This power I'm feeling is that of a high class devil! It's almost as strong as the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda!" Raynare said pondered.

"Well he was my old man. So for me that's pretty good." I revealed giving her an even more shocked expression.

"What!? Sparda was your father!? I thought that it was just a rumor that he had a child!" Raynare said.

"Damn right he was my father!" I confirmed with a smug yet angry look.

"You're lying! You can't be stronger than me! I am the fallen angel that has attained the ultimate healing power! I turned into a superior being by obtaining this Twilight Healing! I received the right to be loved by Lord Azazel and Lord Shemhaza! I wouldn't lose to some low life like you!" She threw another spear of light at me but I slapped it away as Rebellion faded and disappeared from the broken cross, causing me to fall to the floor. The sight of my hand slapping her spear of light aware scared Raynare. "N-No!" She said in fear as she began to fly away. I tried to grab her with my left hand but I couldn't, and she slowly ascended so I couldn't attack her.

"Shit!" I cursed.

**{Hold out your right hand and imagine you're grabbing her.}** My dad suggested.

"What the hell." I said out loud, willing to try anything. I extended my right arm as my dad instructed and imagined I was grabbing Raynare. Next thing I saw was a larger spectral version of my hand appeared from my actual hand and grabbed Raynare. "Oh this is too perfect." I said with a smirk.

I slammed Raynare into the wall, then onto the floor, finally I pulled my arm back and Raynare was pulled towards me. "NO!" She screamed.

"FLY AWAY!"

*BAM*

I released all of my gauntlets power in that one punch to her face. The force of the blow sent Raynare right out of the church via the window. "*pant* *pant* Eat it." I said as I started to collapse. But Kiba caught me before I could fall.

**BGM end**

"Easy there, buddy." Kiba said, putting my arm over his shoulder.

"You took your sweet time, Pretty Boy." I joked, even though I was in huge pain.

"Sorry but the President told me not to interfere." He explained. I turned to see our crimson haired President by the broken cross.

"That's right. I knew you'd be able to defeat the fallen angel." Rias confessed. Though it would have been nice to have SOME back up. But I was happy to hear she had confidence in me. "Looks like you won safely."

"Unless you count the incredible pain I'm feeling, yeah I guess." I said.

"Fufufu, just what I expected from my servant." Rias said tapping my nose.

"Did someone order this?" Koneko asked entering the church dragging Raynare on the floor. Her clothes were a bit torn but other than that she seemed fine. She tossed Raynare onto the floor.

"Thank you, Koneko." Rias said as she approached the fallen angel. "How are you doing, fallen angel Raynare?" Rias asked with her hands on her hips.

"The daughter of the Gremory clan." Raynare said in shock and awe.

"My name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. Nice to meet you." She said the last part with sarcasm.

"You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other fallen angels with me. If I get in danger they will-"

"They won't come to help." Rias said, cutting off Raynare. "That's because I already defeated all three of the fallen angels: Kalawarner, Donaseek, and Mitelt." She revealed. I was kinda shocked to hear this, as well as Raynare.

"Lies!" She rejected. Rias took out three black feathers that appeared to have belong to fallen angels.

"These are the three feathers of those three. You can tell them apart since you are the same kind as them, right?" Rias asked as she released the feathers, causing them to gently flutter to the floor, and darken Raynare's expression.

'So while I was here, Rias was keeping things quiet from outside. Damn.' I thought to myself.

"When I met Donaseek, who attacked Michael before, I predicted that a few fallen angels were planning something in this town. I ignored it because I thought it was a plan that involves the whole fallen angel. Even I'm not foolish enough to take on all of the fallen angels. Then I heard that the fallen angels were moving around secretively so I went to talk to them, taking Akeno with me. When I met them in person, they blurted that it was their own plan. By helping you, they said, they would get promoted to a higher ranking status. Low life that move around secretively for their purpose usually brag about their plots." Rias explained in detail.

'So there was an entire conspiracy going on this whole time?' I ask myself.

**{God, you're clueless.}** My dad groaned.

'And you're an asshole!'

"They must have looked down on us because it was two girls who approached them. So I asked them as a parting gift. Fufufu, they were foolish fallen angels who didn't know who was going to die. Since they were willing to help you in your pathetic plot, they themselves were low beings." Rias stated with a smirk.

I guess the whole time Rias was protecting my sorry ass. And I gave her so much shit because I didn't know it. Damn.

"Getting hit by a single shot won't even leave a trace. The princess of the Duke who has the power of destruction. The President is a powerful devil who is called a genius among the group of young devils after all." Kiba praised his master.

"She is also called the "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess", you know?" Akeno added. Just the name and the whole power of destruction thing brought a chill up my spine.

Rias turned and looked at my left arm. "Red Dragon. Until recently there wasn't a mark like this... I see, so that's what it is." Rias said with a slightly shocked expression.

'Red Dragon?'

"I found out the main reason why Michael was able to beat a fallen angel." She said quietly, turning back to Raynare. "Fallen angel Raynare. This boy, Michael Williams, Sacred Gear isn't a regular Sacred Gear. That's why you lost." Raynare now had a confused look on her face. "Boosted Gear, a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?" She asked.

"B-Boosted Gear... One of the Longinus... Even though it's for a temporary time, it's said that it has the power to surpass Satan and God... Are you telling me that hateful power is possessed in a boy like this!?" Raynare asked in disbelief.

"If it's just like the legend is told, then the ability of the Boosted Gear can double the power of the possessor every ten seconds. Even if his power starts from one, it doubles his power every ten seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader class fallen angel and high class devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill God." Rias revealed. "Plus with his original Sacred Gear, Unholy Arsenal, he's given even more of a fighting edge as well as his unique fighting style."

'BACK THE FUCK UP! I CAN KILL GOD!? FUCKING AWESOME!'

**{Oh God, no}**

Guess all those "Boost" shouts was my Boosted Gear increasing my power even more. Maybe I did have a chance at surpassing my father, and living up to his name.

"Well no matter how powerful it is, a Sacred Gear which needs time has a big risk. There aren't any enemies that would wait for the user to get stronger. Since the opponent was taking it lightly, this was the outcome." Rias said, gesturing to Raynare.

And there go my hopes and dreams. Rias was 100% right. I only one because Raynare underestimated me, it's VERY unlikely that I'll be in this situation again. I suddenly felt something pat my head and mess with my hair a bit. It was Rias.

"But it's interesting. Just to be expected from my servant. Just like I thought, Michael is an interesting boy. I'm going to adore you even more." She said with a smile causing me to blush a bit.

"I'm sorry." I said as I regained my composure.

"For what?" Rias asked.

"I gave you so much shit because you wouldn't help me save Asia, while you were still protecting my dumb ass the whole time and... I'm very sorry." I apologized with much emotion. I clenched my fists and started to cry a bit. "But... I still couldn't save Asia."

"You don't have to cry. Seeing you right now, there is no one that will blame you." Rias assured me, while wiping tears out of my eyes. "It's okay. You just weren't experienced as a devil yet. That's all to it. Become strong. I'm going to make you works hard from now on, so be prepared. My pawn, Michael."

"Then I have a favor to ask." I said with my hair now covering my eyes.

"What is it?" She asked.

I lifted my head and while my eyes were still wet, there was also a fire of determination in them. "I want you to make me work so hard that I'll wanna kill myself! So that I can become the ultimate pawn to serve and protect you with all my might!" I said.

Rias was a little shocked at first by soon said "Very well. Now want you to do something for me."

"Name it." I said.

"What should we do with her?" She asked, looking at Raynare. Her question was kind of a shock.

"W-Why leave it to me?" I asked.

"Because before you only wanted her dead because of your anger. Now that you've calmed down, what do you want to do with her." Rias explained. I was still confused though.

"Well you the Sacred Gear, right? The only way to get it is to kill her isn't it?" I asked.

"That's one way. Though we could perform the same ritual she did on Asia to retrieve the Sacred Gear."

"Wouldn't that kill her though?"

"Since she wasn't the owner of Twilight Healing, she'll only be weakened." Rias revealed.

"Y-You can't be serious!? This healing power is for Lord Azazel and Lord Shemhaza!" Raynare shouted.

Before I could answer Rias I was interrupted by a disgusting sound. "Me here." Freed said from behind the broken wall.

"Oh God, why!?" I ask pinching the bridge of my nose. Why couldn't he just leave us alone for five minutes?

"Wow! My superior is in danger! So what's going to happen now!?" Freed said not even attempting to help Raynare.

"Save me! If you save me, I'll reward you or anything you want!" Raynare pleaded. Guess she was pretty scared of what was about to happen. Scared enough to beg Freed to save her.

"Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an angel. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me having sex with an angel is like the best honor and it will become good social status for me." Freed said, causing me to sweatdrop.

"You call yourself a priest?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

"Ku... D-Don't fool around and save me!" Raynare ordered with anger in her voice as well as on her face.

"Hahaha, you know that I'm actually serious... I mean, something simple like that should be all right, isn't it? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off." Freed isn't much of a team player is he?

"Y-You're a priest aren't you!? You're supposed to save me! I'm an almighty fallen angel! I-"

" I don't need a superior who loses to trashy devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already."

**{How classy.}** My dad said sarcastically as Freed continued his rant.

"Well, a fallen angel who is abandoned by God won't go to either Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible. So namusen. Wait that's Buddhism. Ah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy." If there was anything I hated more than Freed, it was nothing! Nothing is worse than Freed and his pointless babbling! His ranting is making me wish I stayed dead. Freed turned and made a huge sadistic smile at me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I said flipping him off.

"Mike, Mike. You have such a wonderful ability. I'm getting more interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! You are definitely in my Top 5 for the "Devils I want to kill", so be prepared, okay? Next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay?" That statement almost made me vomit up my own nuts.

"You'll feel romance once I shove my gun down your throat and make you shit bullets!" I shouted in anger.

"See-ya then! Bye-Bye! Remember to brush your teeth!" Apparently Freed has a side job as a psychotic dentist. Freed then vanished without a trace.

"Michael!" A voice said. I turned to see that Raynare turned into Yuuma. "Please save me, Michael!" She begged with tears in her eyes. "They're trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat these devils together!"

I was silent at first but I started laughing a little. "Ahahaha, you're so full of shit." I said.

"If I didn't love you, would I have kept these?" She moved her hair a bit and showed me the earrings I bought her on our "date".

"Why do you still have those?" I asked, ceasing my laughter.

"Because you bought them for me. They're a gift from you. You kept that jacket you got too, ri-" I cut her off by shooting the earrings clean off her ears, causing her to flinch slightly.

"I burned that denim piece of crap." I said with a smoking Ivory raised.

"You still need to make a decision." Rias said as I lowered my gun.

After she said that I began thinking about everything that led to this. I remembered Raynare saying she wanted Asia's power so she could be loved, she was just lonely and wanted to be loved. It doesn't make what she did any more right, but it did help me decide.

I walked closer to Raynare and placed Ivory's barrel on her forehead. "I'm pissed as hell right now. But..." I then lowered my gun and continued "I understand that you only wanted to be loved. I know how it feels to be unloved, which is the only reason I'm going to let you live." Raynare sighed in relief before I pointed my gun at her again "But if you attack my friends or myself after this, I'll shoot you until there's nothing left but a puddle of your blood. Am I clear?" I asked threateningly, with a cold glare. I guess even Raynare was afraid of me now, seeing as how she just nodded and said nothing.

I moved closer to her face and flashed somewhat of an evil grin. "However there's the matter of Asia's Sacred Gear." I raised my right arm and placed it in front of her chest. That spiritual arm I made earlier and phased through Raynare's chest. Her eyes widened and made a small scream until I pulled the Sacred Gear out, causing her to pass out. I turned around and saw the others staring at me with wide eyes, even Koneko. "What?" I asked nonchalantly.

"You... What did you do?" Kiba asked in shock.

"I pulled out the Sacred Gear, without killing her of course." I explained.

"But how?" Rias asked.

**{I'd like to know that as well.}**

"Honestly..." I paused. "I have no clue, I just did it. Heheh." I said with a dumb grin.

**{Acting without thinking, you truly are my son.}** My father said. That was the closest thing I got to a compliment with him.

"Now to return this to it's rightful owner." I said.

"B-But Mike... Asia is-"

"Going to be resurrected, right President?" I asked, like I already knew the answer.

"And what makes you think I would?" She asked with no anger but slight happiness.

"Three reasons. One: Her healing power would be a great addition to the team. Two: You came to do that in the first place. And three..." I moved closer to Rias so the my face was directly in front of hers, causing her to blush a bit. "You don't want you "cute servant" to be upset." I finished with a devilish smile.

Rias chuckled a bit as I stepped back. "And to think I thought you were just cute and strong. Now I'm learning you're smart as well?" She asked sarcastically.

"Stick around and you'll see I'm many other things." I said. I'm pretty sure I was just flirting there. "Now about that Bishop piece."

"And what makes you think I'll make her a Bishop?" Rias asked.

"She doesn't have the speed of a Knight, nowhere near as strong as a Rook, and she has magical powers that rival Akeno's." I stated. Rias pulled out a Bishop chest piece. "Right again." I said, talking about myself.

I returned the Sacred Gear to Asia and Rias placed the Bishop piece on Asia's chest.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You Asia Argento. I resurrect you back to this soil as my servant and have you reborn as a devil. You, my Bishop, be delighted with your new life." It felt kind of weird being on the conscious side of the resurrection process.

The Bishop piece glowed and entered Asia's body as well as her Sacred Gear. Rias turned away once she was done. I just stared at Asia's body and waited to see her open her eyes. After a short moment her eyes slowly opened.

"Huh?" She said. She turned to see me with tears in my eyes and on my face. "Michael?" I wrapped my arms around her before she could ask me anything.

"You're alive. You're fucking alive. I'm so happy you're alive." I said in happiness.

"I hate to interrupt your heartwarming reunion, but..." Kiba said. I turned around and saw him pointing at Raynare's unconscious body. " What do we do with her?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious Yuuto?" Rias asked her Knight. "Raynare is now Michael's responsibility. And while I may not like the idea, she'll be staying with him."

'Why wouldn't Rias like Raynare staying with me? Wait a minute.'

"NO WAY IS THAT CHICK STAYING WITH ME!" I shouted. Sure I decided to let her live, but I had NEVER at any point said that she would live with me! Plus this is the girl that murdered me not too long ago, and tried to kill me again just a few minutes ago. You'd had to be crazier than her to think that I would let Raynare live in my house!

"Too bad." Rias said bluntly.

"Damn you."

* * *

**The next day**

As soon as I woke up the next day I went to see if Raynare was awake yet. I placed her on one of my spare rooms. Since I live alone I have plenty. I opened the door to her room and saw she was still asleep. "And people say I sleep a lot." I said, ribbing the back of my head. I decided that since she wasn't up yet I'd make breakfast for both of us. Just simple pancakes again. Once I finished mine I brought a plate of pancakes to Raynare for when she woke up.

This time when I opened the door, I saw her begin to stir and her eyes open slowly. She groaned in exhaustion as she opened her eyes. "Huh?"

"Yo." I greeted simply.

"You!" Raynare shouted as she sprang from her bed. She fell to the floor just as fast.

I placed the plate down and went to help her. "Easy lady, you're still drained from last night." I said. I offered her my hand to help her up but she smacked it away once we saw it.

"Don't you dare touch me you filthy devil!" She shouted.

"That anyway to treat the person who let you live!?" I ask angrily. Her eyes widened as the memories of te night before returned to her.

"Just why did you let me live? If I recall you wanted to kill me once you saw me kill that nun girl." Raynare asked, a little calmer now.

"Yeah I was pretty pissed. But sometimes I forget that I shouldn't let myself get consumed by my anger, I mean considering my short fuse. I also forget that there are three types of people in the world. There are people like me and my friends: people who fight for what's right. There are also people who commit crimes, like murder, just for fun, but that isn't you." She looked at me as I said the last part. "You're the person who is misunderstood, and you didn't like it. So you went through any means to e understood and loved. You're the person who just wants a friend." She gasped a bit at that.

I moved a little closer to her and allowed my eyes to flash red. "I know what it feels like to be misunderstood, unloved, even hated. I practically grew up that way." I returned my eyes to normal as I continued. "My father was a devil, and my mom was a human. Somehow my dad found himself in love with my mom and vice versa. Eventually I was born, a human/devil hybrid. Being half human I was hated and hunted by devils. But that didn't mean humans took very kindly to me either. People knew who my father was so I was excluded from the human race as well. For the longest time I had no clue why my life was like the way it was. I only found out recently. I would have killed just about everything in my path when I found out, if not for my fellow teammates." I felt kind of sad telling Raynare my life story but kinda happy too.

"What I'm saying is, you and I aren't that different. We may be of different Factions but that's just about it." I said.

"Don't compare yourself to me!" She shouted.

"Look, all I'm saying is that people of different factions can be friends. They can even love each other. If that weren't true I wouldn't be here to tell you this." I said with my arms spread and I had a grin on my face. Raynare didn't say anything, she just stood in silence, obviously pondering what I said. I placed my normal arm on her shoulder. "Just think about it. I need to head to school and I'd appreciate it if you didn't destroy my house and wait here. I already made you breakfast." I started walking out of the room, but I turned around to say "Also, don't touch my weapons." With that I was gone.

* * *

"Good to see you here on time." Rias said as I entered the club room. "So how are thing with your new roommate?" She asked with, I think, I hint if jealousy in her voice.

"Well the waters aren't calm, but not rough either." I said.

"How are your wounds from the other night?" She asked.

"Much better thanks to Asia's healing powers." I said squaring down and bending my knees to show that I was fine.

"Is that so? It seems like that girl's healing power is something you can't ignore. I can see why a single fallen angel would desire it, even by keeping it a secret from her superiors." Rias remarked. I placed my "guitar" down and sat next to Riss on the sofa.

"Quick question."

"Hmm?" She asked looking at me.

"If the Evil Piece system works like actual chess, and I'm a single pawn, will there be seven others?" I asked.

"You're the only pawn I'll ever have and need Mike." Rias revealed. "When reincarnating someone we use Evil Pieces, but depending on the ability of the person being reincarnated, more Evil Pieces will be consumed." She explained.

"What do ya mean?" I asked, still confused.

"Queens have a value of 9 pawns, Rooks are 5, Knights and Bishops are both 3 pawns. Like this there are standard Values that also apply to the Evil Pieces. A similar phenomenon happens to pieces to be reincarnated. If there are those who can be reincarnated with 2 Knight pieces, then there are also those who need 2 Rook pieces to be reincarnated. There's also the compatibility with the pieces as well you can't use 2 seperate pieces to give them different roles, so it's important to think to think how to use the pieces. Once you use it, devils won't be given a new Evil Piece." She explained further.

"Can you repeat that so I understand what you're saying." I said stupidly.

"Mike, I used all my Pawn pieces when I resurrected you. If I hadn't, I couldn't unlock your powers." She revealed.

'WHAT!?' I screamed in my head.

"When I found out, I decided to definitely make you my servant. But I couldn't find the reason for awhile. But now I'm convinced. The Sacred Gear that is said to be supreme. Because it was you, Michael, who possess the Boosted Gear which is said to be one of the supreme Sacred Gears, the Longinus, therefore it had that much value."

I recall last nights events with my red gauntlet transformed. A Sacred Gear that holds a power that increases my strength every ten seconds. That with my Unholy Arsenal I may live up to my father's name yet. Who knows, maybe I'll be even more of a threat and scare others twice as much as my dad. There's hope for me yet.

"So you wasted all your Pawn pieces on me?" I asked.

"I wouldn't say I wasted them." She denied.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was trying to reincarnate you, the only pieces I had were 1 Knight, 1 Rook, 1 Bishop, and 8 Pawns. To make you into my servant, I could only use all 8 pieces of Pawn. And your compatibility with the Pawn was also good. The other pieces didn't have the power to reincarnate you. To begin with, the value of Pawn is still a mystery. Also including its Promotion. That's why I gambled on that possibility. As a result, you were the best." Hang on! Now Rias is complimenting me? What is wrong with this world suddenly?

Rias placed her hand on my cheek and turned my head so I could see her smiling at me. "Our matching is also great since it's crimson and red, "The Crimson-Hair Ruin-Princess" and "The Red Dragon Emperor"." I kinda liked the sound of that.

"Well what about this bad boy?" I ask showing her my right arm.

She placed her hand on mine and said "With this Sacred Gear you alone will have the title "The Second Sparda"." She said.

""The Second Sparda" and "The Red Dragon Emperor"? I like it." I said with excitement.

"Michael, first of all, aim to become the strongest Pawn. If it's you, you can definitely do it. After all, you are my adorable servant." I don't think I'll ever get used to her calling me that.

Rias brought her face closer to mine and caused the blush on my face to get even redder. As if my face couldn't get any redder Rias placed a kiss on my forehead.

"This is a good luck charm. Get stronger." She said.

"HELL YEAH! I'll work so hard that it'd kill any normal man. I'll become so strong that even God will piss his pants at the sound of my name!" I said standing up from my seat. "And I'll become strong enough to protect you, Rias." I said looking at Rias.

"T-Thank you, Michael." She said with a blush.

"Rias Gremory, are you blushing?" I asked teasingly.

"S-Since when did you become a teaser!?" She asked, pretending to be annoyed.

"Since I got a major confidence boost!" I cheered pumping my fist. Rias regained her composer and let out a small chuckle.

"Anyway, we should probably stop adoring each other. The new girl might get jealous." My face paled a little at that comment.

'Please don't let her be there now. Please let me be wrong when I say she's behind me.' I prayed in my head.

"M-Michael?" A familiar voice asked from behind me. Now my face was as white as a sheet. I turned around and saw Asia wearing the female Kuou Academy uniform.

"A-Asia!? Wait I can explain!" I started defending myself.

"It has to be... R-Rias is very beautiful, so even Michael will also like her... No, no. I can't think like that! Oh, lord. Please forgive my sinful heart. AHH!" And with that Asia discovered why devils DON'T pray to God. "I have a headache." She said grasping her temples.

"Of course. If a devil makes a prayer to God, of course you will receive damage." Rias explained.

"Uu that's right. I turned into a devil. I can't face God anymore." Asia said with a sad face. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was holding back tears.

"Do you regret becoming a devil?" Rias asked the troubled former nun.

Asia shook her head and said "No, thank you very much. No matter what situation I am in, I'm happy as long as I am with Michael." My face went from white to red at that comment.

"I see, then it's okay. From today forward you will also be my servant, and I will make you work along with Mike." Rias said with a smile.

"Yes! I will do my best!" Looks like I got some competition in terms of enthusiasm. I just hoped that things would be okay for Asia.

"By the way, I like your new look, Asia." I said about her uniform.

"D-Does it suit me?" She asked shyly with a blush.

"Yeah, you look great in it." I said with a laugh.

"T-Thank you, Michael." She said happily.

"I decided to make Asia attend our school. Since she is about the same age as you, she's also in 2nd year. I also made her in the same class as you and Yuuto. Today will be her first day, so make sure you look after her." Rias explained.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what about Kiba?" I asked.

"Just like the other girl, she's you're responsibility."

"I will be in your care, Michael." Asia said with a bow.

"Y-Yeah. We'll have lots of fun like I promised." I said.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it." Asia remarked.

Now I have another reason to become stronger. On top of becoming stronger than my dad and protecting Rias and the others, I'll make sure that no one will hurt Asia. Anyone who does, will go home without a head.

"Good morning, President, Mike, Asia." Kiba said as he and Koneko entered the room.

"Morning." Guess Koneko is back to one word a day for a sentence.

"Good morning everyone." Akeno said as she entered soon after. AND WITH CAKE!

"Whoa! What's with the cake, Akeno? It looks great." I complimented.

"It's to celebrate Asia becoming a member." She answered.

"Wait, how come I didn't get a cake when I joined?" I asked.

**{Do you really care about that now?}** My dad asked.

'FUCK NO! CAKE!'

Things in my life were starting to look pretty good. I have friends who I know I can count on jut like they can count on me, power to protect those I care abou, and my father to give me, what he calls, encouragement the whole way.

Though what I didn't notice was a bird resembling a Phoenix standing on a branch outside as a bad omen of what was to come.

* * *

**Finally finished the Rescue Asia arc! Now we can start the Raiser arc! Hopefully I'll get that up sooner than this chapter.**

**And I know I kinda slacked with that scene between Raynare and Mike but I just wanted to get this chapter up.**

**And for those of you who don't know who Fight or Flight is, they are fucking awesome. They opened for A7X while I was on vacation an saw them in concert. Look up their song First of the Last it's fucking AMAZING!**

**In the next chapter Asia adjusts to her new life as a devil with Michael's help.**

**Next time: Show Her the Ropes**


End file.
